


The Greater Good

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Except Jack's a demigod, M/M, There's a lot more characters but when I write more I'l add them~, This is also a Xena: Warrior Princess AU, which i guess still fits due to Hercules XD but also cause Percy Jackson and Magnus Chase so >
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: Jack, unable to handle the dark life he’s living, is now trying to redeem himself by using his skills and demigod powers to protect the innocent. Though he gets more than he bargained for when he meets Hiccup, who unknowingly holds the very fate of the world in his hands.





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a cross between the How to Train Your Dragon book and movie universe~

Smoke billowed from the charred, decaying boards of wood that scattered across the battle-scarred village as a lone rider wearing a white turban strode slowly through the village. Silence rang in his pale, pointy ears as his conscious reminded him of everything that happened here; the screams of terror as heavy black smoke suffocated the homes and streets, the pleading of simple farmers to spare their families, the cries of sorrow as loved ones took their last breath…

Yes, this place was a ghost town that still haunted the rider who clenched his fists around the reins of the horse he rode on, silently pleading his steed to go faster. He didn’t want to linger – he didn’t want to lose himself to insanity.

There was still too much to do to give in now.

The sound of footsteps made him pull the reigns back, halting the horse in an instant. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed- only for his deep blue eyes to settle upon a small boy covered in ash and grime. He looked thin and sick, obviously one of the only survivors of the village.

“S-sir… d-do you have any food to spare?” The raspy voice of the child spoke before he hacked violently. He needed water too.

“We all wish we had food to spare,” he said, seeing the child’s face sink in sadness. “Luckily I have some.” Rummaging in one of the side compartments on the horse’s saddle, he pulled out food wrapped in fabric and tossed it to the starving boy. He caught it with ease as his eyes lit up, and when the man tossed a large canteen of water by his feet, he practically cried.

“Thank you sir - Thank you!!”

With a small smirk, the rider rode off, waiting until he was far enough from the child before he let his face fall. That child lost his family because of him. He’d still be living in a cozy warm house filled with food and water alongside his family if he hadn’t been born. But he’d come to accept this long ago. He was, after all, the son of the Norse god Loki. Trouble, tricks and lies loomed over every step and every breath he took. And yet his own father hadn’t had the guts or nerve to talk to him.

Maybe even the great Loki was disappointed in him, and honestly he was okay with that. He hated his birth father, and he hated his human parents.

A numb coldness started to seep out from his body, his horse starting to neigh in protest.

No – no he couldn’t think about that. He needed to focus on his objective. He needed to help as many people as he could all around the world. Though he wasn’t even sure if his new destination even existed. He heard about it when he was working with The Nightmares.

Rumors spoke of a prospering village at the top of the north mountain called Berk that was inhabited by large Vikings that were /one/ with dragons. They say armies would scale up the mountain only to be thrown off the cliff by the most feared dragons in the Archipelago – Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks, and even small dragons that are normally pests but were vicious like vipers. Yet with travelers like the famous trading man, Johann, they were welcoming and friendly.

Surely such a place didn’t need someone like him – someone who wanted to help in any and every way he could, even if it was just bringing joy and fun to children. But part of him wanted to go up there, if not for them then for himself. Ever since he was a child, he dreamed of seeing this place and its beauty even if he wasn’t too fond of dragons himself.

Fire and ice doesn’t mix well.

Making it to the base of the mountain, he dismounted from his horse and gently pet its neck. “It’s too dangerous for you to come with. Wait for me here, okay?” He smiled as he gently pecked a kiss to its forehead. The horse gently nudged him, trying to insist on coming, but he merely shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m Jack Frost, after all.” He cracked a bright and brilliant smile that only made the horse worry more. “See you in a few days Baby Tooth.” Taking the saddle off, he hid it in some bushes before starting his trek up the steep mountain.

The further he ascended, the colder the air became as the wind became fierce. It would’ve bothered a normal human, but Jack of course, was a demigod – an _ice_  demigod. Cold weather never bothered him.

However, weariness and exhaustion did. As the sun started to set, his boot-clad feet dragged in the slushy mud as he fought to keep his drooping eyes open. He bit his pale lips and started to gently sway his hips back and forth, humming a soft tune to keep himself occupied. With the wind in his face, it worked - for a few more hours. When he could hardly keep his eyes open at all, he kept going until he made it to a rather wide area on the road. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, he pressed his back against the snowy cliffside, sinking to his bottom.

He was kind of disappointed. So far he hadn’t seen or heard any dragons. Even now as he strained his hearing, he didn’t hear anything but the wind. Maybe he wasn’t high enough yet; this was the largest mountain in the valley after all.

With that small hope in mind, he let himself fall into a deep slumber where his past gripped him by the throat, desperately trying to strangle the life out of him. It was true what they said, no matter what you do, you never truly left The Nightmares…

When the sun peaked over the horizon, it blinded him, even in his sleep. He was still so tired but he didn’t want to waste valuable sunlight.

Forcing himself to stand, he shook the snow off that had settled on him overnight and continued the hike, the wind and cold being harsher than yesterday. If there _were_  dragons on this mountain, how did they manage to fly in these winds when he could hardly stay stable? It only made him even more determined to make it to the top to find out.

It was rare for him to be this motivated. So he didn’t rest – he didn’t pause. He kept hiking until his feet went from hurting to numb, and his stomach hissed at him for food. Only when the sun was down again did he finally rest, eating a little bit of dry, crumbly bread before falling asleep.

He repeated the process for a few days, each time finding something new to keep him preoccupied. From kicking rocks to dancing, he’d find something to entertain himself until it was finally time to sleep. By day five he was starting to get exhausted, yet he was used to this kind of situation – having to walk endlessly for weeks straight with very little food or water. At least he had reached a point where the wind wasn’t as vicious and he wasn’t nearly stumbling off the ledge. It was almost as calm as the wind was on the surface world.

It was perfect weather for a fire, and despite loving the cold, his body still needed warmth.

Gathering twigs and wood from the trees growing on the side of the mountain, he started making the fire. It was so nerve-wracking, as it normally was as he scratched the two rocks together over the pieces of wood. He was so afraid of feeling those flames touch him. Fire was his biggest weakness, and one of his biggest fears. Wounds caused from fire always took forever to stop bleeding, let alone heal. In cases of intense heat, it felt like the fire was literally sucking the life out of him. The fire he was currently making wasn’t going to be all that high or intense, but it still made nervous beads of sweat slowly trail down the sides of his face. He just wanted the light and to feel a little bit of heat.

Striking the rocks together a few more times, he almost dropped one, his sweaty palms making him curse under his breath. Maybe he should just put up with the darkness of night and take comfort in the cold. Yet his fingers scrambled in the dirt and picked the rock back up, striking the stones a few more times until sparks suddenly flew. With an intense fear, Jack pulled his hands back just as the branches _finally_  caught fire, making him laugh a little in excitement. That was the first time he made a fire without burning himself! It was such a small feat yet it meant so much to him.

With a shake of his head he slowly laid down on his side, watching the fire blankly as sleep slowly started to consumed him. However, he heard something with the wind – a soft flap, like a bird’s wings. Thinking it was part of his imagination, Jack curled his legs closer to himself, licking his lips. He heard it a few more times and opened his eyes a slit, not seeing anything.

Bats, he assumed as he closed his eyes again. They were harassing him all last night. With his luck he chose one of those areas to sleep in again.

Swoosh – a large gust of wind made his eyes snap open, seeing a large body with massive wings before his fire was snuffed out.

It was unmistakable though – that body type, that sound, those _wings_  - this was a dragon about five times his size. It would’ve been fascinating if only he knew if it was a friend or foe. Heck it probably saw him as dinner!

“Are you okay?” Someone suddenly spoke, making him scramble to his feet. Dragons he could deal with. They didn’t have an agenda. Humans on the other hand, they could never be trusted. Even now as Jack searched the cliff, he couldn’t see anyone. Was this a trick? Was someone trying to ambush him and using this dragon as a distraction?

“Where are you; show your face!” He demanded, drawing his sword. Instantly the dragon went wild and made angry noises, to which made Jack take a few steps back.

“Do you want to be eaten?! Put your sword away!” The voice gasped in irritation, and as the clouds moved /just/ right, the moon’s light brightened up the area. On the back of the dragon sat a boy about his age gently moving his hands around the dragon’s head and neck, whispering what could only be soft reassurances to the beast. The sight was enough to make his jaw to drop and the sword to fall from his hand.

It was just like the stories!! This boy – man, however old he was – was riding on the back of this dragon! Something no one’s dared do! There were truth to the stories after all!!

Gods just the thought made him beam with excitement, but he held in his energy. If this man could ride this dragon, he probably had some control over it. In a moment’s notice, he could make Jack into human barbeque.

“Sorry, you startled me,” Jack admitted, making sure his hands were where the rider could see them. “I knew there were dragons here, but I didn’t expect the legends to be true.”

At this, the rider glowered as he sat up straight, the dragon growling. “And why are you looking for dragons? Are you here to scout the area for an invasion?”

Quickly Jack shook his head. “No, I’ve just heard stories since I was little about Berk, and I wanted to see it for myself. I have a fascination with adventures and journeys – stories if you will. I’m a traveling bard.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did travel to cities to tell children stories and put on plays for them too. He just left out the part of being, what some called, a warrior of justice.

Skeptical, the boy rose a questioning eyebrow (or at least it looked like he did from this distance) as the dragon finally landed on the road. Luckily Jack had stumbled upon a larger nook than usual tonight, leaving plenty of room for this encounter. “And how do I know you aren’t lying?” The freckled man asked as he slid off the back of the larger dragon.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed a small black dragon on his shoulder, seemingly sleeping. It only made him more excited knowing smaller dragons were here as well! He wondered if they were the ones knocking people off the mountain like the legend stated.

“I could’ve killed you by now, but I haven’t,” he honestly said, which only made the freckled man snigger.

“Oh really? You couldn’t even keep the sword in your hand.” He mocked as he put his hands on his hips, the larger riding dragon standing up tall next to him.

Right – that was an embarrassing first impression to leave, he blushed a bit as he looked down at his hands. He couldn’t tell this man he could’ve frozen them out of the sky. Nothing good ever came out of people knowing he was a demigod, let alone the son of Loki.

“I have my ways,” he decided to say threateningly as he crossed his arms. “So… you’re from Berk?”

“No, I’m from the _other_  village on the mountain,” he said, his sarcasm oozing with each word. Jack couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he took a few steps forward, watching as the other tensed up. He hated seeing that.

“Look, I just want to experience your village. Are strangers not allowed?”

The stranger looked at his riding dragon as it made a few noises, nodding as if understanding the creature. Then the dragon on his shoulder opened its eyes, making noises as well.

“I’m not gonna just leave him!” He snapped to the smaller dragon who only seemed to have a few teeth. “Windwalker’s right,” he sighed as he looked at Jack again, letting his hands slide off his hips. “Sorry, we were attacked last week, I’m still a little on edge. I’ll walk with you the rest of the way. It’s only a few more turns.”

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked around. He wanted to walk, while it was still dark out? Wasn’t that dangerous? “Cool! Lead the way, oh great Dragon Whisperer~” he smirked as he bowed, trying not to freak out over the fact that this kid seemed to understand the dragons.

His ministrations must’ve caught the other off guard as he blinked a few times, not sure how to react. Jack gave himself a point on his imaginary scoreboard, determined to leave him thoughtless because the face he made was just too cute (he also loved messing with people – it was in his blood).

“Just make sure to keep up,” he mumbled as he started upwards, the large dragon leading the way. It kept sneezing though, Jack just noticed. Could a dragon even get a cold? Maybe it had allergies.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he picked up the sword he abandoned, gathered his things and ran up after him. “The name’s Jack, by the way, Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost?” He snorted, glancing back at Jack. “Sounds like a stage name.”

“Well I _am_  a bard~” he playfully smirked, giving him a wink. “And if you don’t lead me to my death, maybe I’ll put a show on for you~”

At that the freckled one rose a confused eyebrow, still looking at him as he strode forward. “A bard tells stories, not plays.”

“Ah, well you see-“ he said as he quickly caught up with him, walking right at his side. “I have many skills~” At this, the Dragon Whisperer looked him up and down, studying his thin, yet tall body, the clothes he wore, and the bags he carried. His eyes lingered on a few parts, as if he was taking mental notes of some kind.

“I see. So you’re a swordsman, archer, good with a staff, bard, thespian, and don’t tell me, a great cook,” he spoke with his hands as he gave a dry laugh. It was obvious this new character didn’t take him very seriously, but who would? Humans had the tendency to lie, especially to impress people or for personal gain.

“Yes to all of those, exceeptttt that last one,” Jack admitted with a laugh. “At least it’s edible.”

“You have more skill than half of Berk,” the freckled one smiled, unconsciously petting the dragon on his shoulder. “I’ll spare you the horror stories.”

Jack sniggered at that, casually throwing his hands in his white robe pockets. “As much as I love stories, I’m grateful you gave me a pass. Though,” he looked over at the stranger with a hopeful smile. “I didn’t catch your name.”

The freckled man turned to him with a sly smirk of his own, a daring fire sparking in his eyes. “ ‘Cause I didn’t throw it~” He teased with a little raise of his shoulder.

Oh Jack was determined to win now. “That’s okay,” he smirked as he looked forward again. “I’m sure as soon as we get into town, I’ll hear your name.”

He expected another clever and witty comeback, he expected a sneer or embarrassed answer. But instead he was greeted with silence, and it worried him. Chancing a glance back, he saw the brunette looking sadly forward, a haunting look in his eyes.

“I doubt it,” he whispered, obviously noticing his gaze. Jack wanted to expand on this; he wanted to know why the mood suddenly shifted, but he decided against it. He just met this guy, he didn’t want to pressure or rub him the wrong way.

“Well, I hope I do at some point,” he merely said as the sun started to blind them, making it a bit more difficult to see. They were following the dragon though, so Jack had to put faith in the pair. “So… stop me if this is a sore subject, but why were you guys attacked, and by who?” Maybe there was a way the could help this village after all.

The tension in the Dragon Whisperer’s shoulders suddenly depleted as he deflated, the tense atmosphere slowly fading. “The Outcasts. They’re a band of people-“

“Who’ve done terrible things and were banned from their homes,” Jack growled, the other looking up at him in shock.

“You’ve heard of them?”

“Unfortunately,” Jack mumbled, remembering the time where The Nightmares teamed up with The Outcasts. They betrayed them in the end, and his boss never forgave them. “What do they want with you guys?”

“What they normally want, our dragons, knowledge, and treasures. Though their leader seemed more interested in learning how to control the dragons.” He mumbled. “If he learned how to…”

“He could assemble an army,” Jack finished as he clenched his fists. “How close did they get?”

“To the gates of Berk,” he said, which honestly wasn’t all that bad. In fact it was good – really good.

“Only to the gates?” Jack let out a laugh. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, especially if you keep an eye out-“

“On the path, yeah we know. We won’t be caught off guard again, which is why I’m not too worried.” He smiled as he glanced back up at Jack. “You were the one that asked.”

“Hey, sorry just curious,” he mumbled, inwardly sighing in relief. There wasn’t much he could do then when the village was practically impenetrable. Unless these guys suddenly stopped making rounds and paying attention, Jack didn’t think it was much of an issue. After all, they could just have a dragon swing in and knock the invading army off the cliff.

Speaking of gates, as they rounded another corner, the gates to Berk came into full view, making Jack’s jaw drop. It wasn’t completely at the top of the mountain, but it worked out better that way because a giant waterfall was at the center of their world of beautiful greenery. Dragons of all sizes were flying around while the dragons on guard duty each stood on posts on the walls. There were two Monstrous Nightmares and two Deadly Nadders, all looking at them, studying them – evaluating them.

“Hey guys, he’s cool,” Hiccup said before speaking in another tongue. If Jack didn’t know any better, he could swear he was speaking to the dragons in their own language because the dragons all stood up tall and went back to their posts. Did these people really learn their language too? He did seem to understand them a bit earlier too. “Please don’t tell anyone you heard me talking like that, I’ll get in trouble,” he admitted as he approached the gate. Simultaneously the dragons all blew fire, giving the signal to open the gates.

“Why? Are you talking to dragons??” Jack asked his face full of excitement. His reaction made the other blush a bit as he bite his lip, obviously not sure how to respond. “Y-yeah… but it’s forbidden here, so…”

Forbidden?? Jack couldn’t help but blink, shocked. Why would such an amazing discovering be forbidden, especially in a village that were friends with dragons? Unless it was to prevent people from having more control over the dragons…  

“Fine, I won’t tell, on _two_  conditions,” the demigod smirked. Those words made Hiccup pale over before sighing dramatically, putting a hand on his right hip regrettably. “You tell me your name~”

“Of course,” he mumbled, though despite his grumpy remark, there was a small smile. “It’s Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.”

It took everything Jack had not to laugh. Hiccup? Seriously? Why would someone name their kid Hiccup? Then again, he’s heard worse. “Well, Hiccup,” he put emphasis on the name, rubbing in his win which only made Hiccup roll his eyes. “The second condition is that you’ll show me around town~”

“Fineee,” he whined as the gates finally opened for them. “Now, be warned, we’ve lived up here for years without much contact with the outside world. Some of us aren’t the smartest, and some of us aren’t the most… sane.”

“It’d be boring if you guys were normal,” Jack admitted as he followed behind Hiccup, taking in all the scenes. There were so many people, sheep, dragons and – chickens? – running amuck. The little kids were chasing the smaller dragons, playing either hide and seek or tag while the grownups worked and shopped, dragons loyally following behind them. It was a sight he thought he’d never see, and now that it was in front of him, he wanted to engrave it in his mind. “You guys have a lot of shops,” he observed as they started to pass them by. He wanted to look at each and every one of them, but he’d do that after Hiccup showed him around. Despite being partnered with him, he didn’t want to waste Hiccup’s time.

“Yep, there’s a shop for everything, evennn a shop full of nothing,” he sighed, the disappointment obvious in his tone.

“Do people actually _buy_  nothing?” Jack blinked, not believing it.

Hiccup nodded, though shame filled his features. “Some Berkians… aren’t the brightest.”

Not really sure how to respond, as he wasn’t even sure what to think, Jack just nodded and kept following him. After all the shops they had the store houses where weapons, food, water, and other materials were stored. They were two-story warehouses as well and they apparently had replicas on the other side of town in case anything happened to one of the buildings. Beyond that was the town hall, standing large and proud. The large, marble carved Vikings on each side of the door were a bit intimidating though, which was impressive considering he didn’t even know who they were.  

Behind that were the homes, each about the same size. Though it was easy to distinguish which house had how many kids because a floor was added to it. It was frightening – there was a house that had to be at least nine stories high. What was really amazing was that between the homes, there was room and space for dragons to sleep, eat and drink. The dragons were literally part of the family.

“-and here are the crops. We have a statue of each god and goddess surrounding them with hopes that they’ll watch over our crops.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed at that, glaring at the statues. That was one addition he hated. Everything else was beautiful, even the area where the dragons and people played around by the waterfall. But this? The fact that they had a statue of _each_ god, even _Loki_  his supposed father, made his blood boil.

“The gods don’t do shit,” Jack couldn’t help but grumble, glowering up at his father’s statue. “I doubt they even know you have the statues here.”

Hiccup, noticing the change in Jack, turned to him, curious. Realizing his outburst, Jack tried to downplay it by coughing a bit awkwardly, looking the other way. “This was definitely worth the hike,” he admitted, clearing his throat. It wasn’t a lie, he was impressed with everything, except the statues. “So… what do you usually do around here-“

“Useless!” A snotty voice snapped, making Hiccup groan.

“One second,” Hiccup whispered as his riding dragon flew off, heading towards the waterfall. The little one on his shoulder though jumped up and floated by his side, glowering at the rather short and large man that approached them. Just like the other Vikings he saw around the village, he wore a metal Viking helmet with tusks sticking out on each side, covering the top of his short and spiky black hair that reached just past his ears. Blue piercing eyes filled with mischief looked Jack up and down, his posture and devious facial expression speaking volumes.

This was someone Jack wasn’t going to like.

“Giving the enemy a grand tour of Berk, are you~?” He smirked as he put his hands on his hips, to which Hiccup merely rolled his eyes.

“He’s just a traveler, Snotlout. I found him on my patrol last night.”

“And how are you sure he’s not a spy?!” He snapped, crossing his arms skeptically as he took a few steps closer to Jack, his look turning more sour by the minute. “I bet you’re playing _right_  into Alvin’s hands!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he stood between them. “Oh yeah sure, send your spy up the cold and freezing mountain with no supplies and just a thin robe to keep warm – no, not even Alvin’s that stupid. This is just some idiot who didn’t think before he took the trip. Not everyone’s out to get us.”

“And not everyone’s who they say they are!” He snapped as he twirled around with a huff. “I’m telling your father about this, and he’ll take _my_  side!” Putting two fingers to his mouth, he whistled. Just seconds later, a dragon – a Monstrous Nightmare – landed. “Let’s protect Berk from its embarrassment Hookfang,” he laughed, jumping on.

The small black dragon hovering next to Hiccup made a few noises, to which Hiccup merely shook his head. “No, let him go. Trying to stop him will only add fuel to the fire,” he sighed, turning to Jack. “We should head over to my place. Once my father gets an opinion, it’s… hard to change it.”

Oh Jack knew what that was like, so he nodded, following Hiccup back to the residential area. They didn’t have to go far to see a large man that resembled Odin himself walk towards them, two dragons flying at his sides.

“Hiccup, is what Snotlout said true?! Did you let a _spy_  into the village?!” He snapped as the two hunting dragons surrounded them, unnerving Jack. Despite being interested in dragons, he still feared them, especially the fire types.

“No, Snotlout’s just being paranoid,” Hiccup quickly responded as he stood in front of Jack, his arms outstretched as the smaller dragon fluttered above Hiccup. “He’s a traveling bard whose dream is to travel the world and collect stories.”

“It’s true sir,” Jack suddenly spoke up, moving Hiccup out of the way, not wanting to look weak. Besides, he didn’t need to be protected. “I was actually hoping to tell stories to the children, if… that’s okay with you. Anyone can attend,” he glanced at Hiccup with a hopeful smile.

Stoick though put his hand on the hilt of his sword, his eyes studying the weapons slung on Jack’s back. “If you come in peace, why the weapons?”

At that, Jack could only let out a laugh. “Travel without a weapon? In this world? I don’t have a death wish,” he admitted as he pointed at his sword. “Just killed three thieves attacking an old farmer on the road towards Paradise Valley. They outnumbered and outclassed the old man, three to one with a savage glint in their eyes.” Stoick’s hard eyes softened and glittered with a warrior’s curiosity, which made Jack gleefully smirk. “I was making my way here on the back of my trusty steed when we saw the scene. The old man was begging the thieves to spare him, begging them to spare the only crops that grew for him and his family after the first harsh winter storm blew through. The leader of the three thieves, who stood in the middle of the other two men, looked at his comrades and said they’d spare him. But then a wicked smirk crawled like a black widow on his lips as he took out his sword and thrust it into the old man’s shoulder.”

“How despicable! How dishonorable!” Stoick gasped, his fingers tightening in anger on his own sword. But that’s how Jack knew he had his audience captivated as he drew his own sword, holding it high in the air with one hand to show he meant no harm.

“That’s what I thought too. So I took up my sword and charged in, my determination to save the old man blazing.” He moved his body with the story, demonstrating his moves and actions. “The three men, shocked to see me running their way, collected themselves as they readied for battle. But they made the tragic mistake of underestimating me. I stopped my horse midway and flipped off it, landing and swiping at their feet. My blade cut into the ankle of one of the thieves as the other two were smart enough to sidestep away, then one of them charged. I took my sword and swung it behind me, letting it rest in my armpit as I twirled around him, laughing as he rammed into his comrade, stabbing him with his own sword.”

“Idiot!” Stoick laughed.

“Right? Their leader was the same,” Jack smirked as he took his sword in both hands, slowly moving to the side, his eyesight and sword pointed in the direction where no one stood. “He stood, just like this, his eyes glowing with hatred and revenge. ‘Scum!’ He yelled as he took a stab at me, but I moved back, easily parring his swipe. When I fight, I use my senses to their fullest. So I was prepared when scurrying footsteps came barreling towards me. Without a second thought, I rolled off to the side, my sword safely tucked with me. The other thief had grasped a hold of reality, yet was blinded by revenge. Foolishly he came at me, sword swinging and used all his brute strength to thrust his sword forward. I, of course, predicted this move and easily moved out of the way, immediately thrusting my own sword forward. As the second one fell, the third yelped in anger and anguish. He charged as well, but I surprised him with my special attack,” he smirked. This is where his story became false, like always. “I grabbed this magic powder, a gift from the gods, from my pocket and tossed it forward, the sparkling dust lighting up in such a way he stopped dead still. I told him I was sorry I had to kill his friends, but I’d spare him as long as he tried turn his life around. ‘How am I supposed to do that?’ He asked, his voice breaking in anger and sorrow. He still hadn’t forgiven me for slaying his friends, but there was still a chance this man could do good with his life – I couldn’t give up on him. ‘For starters, you can take this man back to his people and work for him until he’s well enough. You owe him that much. Then maybe you can settle down, or work to protect others.”

“That’s stupid!” Stoick snapped, his fingers leaving his sword as he crossed his arms again. “He’s scum! He’s not going to change just because you spared him! He’ll just hunt you down for revenge!”

“But he didn’t,” Jack said as he put his own sword away. “I checked on him before coming back up here, and he found his calling. Now the village has a protector and blacksmith who knows his weapons. Everyone’s thankful he’s there – he’s saved the village from two raid attacks. He even found a wife.” As he finished, he chanced a glance to Hiccup whose eyes were sparkling. The sight made him blush a bit as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. He hadn’t expected Hiccup to look at him that way, with such admiration and respect. It made him uneasy.

“I’d say he’s telling the truth father,” Hiccup said, looking up at his father with a bright smile. “For an outsider, he tells great stories.”

Stoick, who blinked a few times because he hadn’t even noticed how engrossed he had become coughed, avoiding eye contact. “Well… I guess there’s no harm in performing, but no weapons.”

Instantly Jack beamed in happiness, relieved he would be able to perform. It was something he could cross off his bucket list. “When can I do it?”

“Tonight at the amphitheater,” Stoick said as he whistled, his two hunting dragons flying back to his sides. “Hiccup will show you the way.” He then turned to his son. “If he turns out to be a spy-”

“I know, I’m banished,” he mumbled as the small dragon flew back on his shoulder, those acidic green eyes glowering at Jack. He quickly turned away, avoiding the gaze, already feeling dizzy. One of the first rules when dealing with dragons is to never look them in the eyes. Doing so gives them complete control over you so they could either eat you, use you as a slave, or make you spill your secrets.

“Good, see you two later tonight,” his father said as he mounted one of the dragons and flew off, leaving the two of them alone.

“So,” the demigod started, seeing as Hiccup seemed to be composing himself. “Your father seems nice.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but snort as he turned to him. “He can be, when he’s in a good mood,” he admitted. “If you hadn’t started your story though…” He shook his head, unable to say the rest as he crossed his arms. “Normally he doesn’t listen to me, but your bard skills distracted him.”

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Jack was _pretty_ sure that was a compliment, so he smiled, feeling victorious. “Well, I don’t mean to brag,” he smirked as he clasped his hands together to stretch them out in front of himself. “But I’m pretty awesome.”

Pain shot through his butt as what felt like teeth sunk into his skin, making Jack gasp and jump. Twirling around, he expected to see a large dragon trying to make a meal out of him, but instead saw the small black dragon shaking in laughter in mid air, no doubt laughing.

“Thanks Toothless,” Hiccup gave a smug smile as the dragon slowly flew back to him, laughing and giggling the whole way.

Despite the pain, Jack couldn’t help but give a small, playful smirk. “What was that forrr?” He whined, rubbing his bottom. For a dragon with very few teeth, that chomp hurt like hell.

“Someone was getting cocky, we had to put you in your place.” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle as Hiccup turned on his heels, making his way back to the heart of the village. Oh he’d get him back sooner or later! Hiccup was messing with a child of Loki!

“Was that story true, by the way?” Hiccup’s tone changed, no longer jocular and challenging. This one seemed more sincere; gentle even. It caught Jack off guard.

“Yeah, all my stories are real,” he admitted, looking down at the soil as they continued, trying not to remember the stories he tried putting behind him. “Even the ones I don’t want to remember.” Slowly Hiccup turned, pity written on his face. Jack hated that look, but he always asked for it with answers like that.

“Then… why do you tell them if they hurt you?”

That… was a good question. Why did he tell them? Wouldn’t it be better to just bury some and pretend they never happened?

“I guess… it’s a release,” his mind supplied. “I’ve been through a lot of battles and a lot of wars, I guess telling others is therapeutic.”

“I can respect that,” Hiccup said as they stopped at the edge of the shops. “You gave that thief a second chance. Not all warriors do that,” he bite his bottom lip as he looked up at Jack, a soft smile crossing his thin lips. “How did you know he’d change?”

Jack bite his bottom lip as he looked to the ground, not really sure how to respond. “After… everything I’ve seen, I couldn’t see a killer instinct in his eyes.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened as he tilted his head, amazed. “You can see that?” He blinked before shaking his head, noticing the way a haunting expression seemed to cloud Jack’s eyes. He didn’t have to explain if he didn’t want to, so he decided to change the subject. “What did the dust do? It was a little unclear.”

Jack felt his heart beat fast for a moment. He had hoped he wouldn’t ask, but of course he did. “Well that’s a secret,” he smiled before playfully nudging him. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

A challenging smirk returned to Hiccup’s freckled face and eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

Jack couldn’t help but snort, looking Hiccup up and down. He didn’t mean to judge, but Hiccup did /not/ strike him as the fighting type despite the missing left leg. Yes Jack noticed the small limp in his step, followed by the faint sound of metal. “No offense, but you don’t seem like the fighting type.”

Quickly Hiccup drew his sword, revealing a small yet elaborate blade. Just like a sword should be, it was an extension of his own arm and he held it with confidence as it was pointed at Jack.

Slowly Jack put his hands in the air. “That wasn’t a challenge, I promise,” he said. “I barely got permission to do my bard thing later, I’m not about to throw the opportunity away.”

“Like Useless could hit you anyway,” the familiar voice of Snotlout came from beside them, making them both turn. Before they could even protest, Snotlout pulled out his own sword and darted towards Hiccup. In an instant the Dragon Whisperer got ready to parry the attack, but there was a dangerous look in the bully’s eyes. A look Jack had seen too many times. Snotlout was looking for blood.

With ease, Jack drew his own sword and blocked Snotlout’s, though blinked in surprise. Parallel to his own sword was Hiccup’s, and his stance was almost flawless despite his shaking arms from the pressure the larger boy was forcing upon them. There was more to Hiccup than he thought. But he wasn’t going to let this fight progress. With the strength that came from a demigod, Jack pushed Snotlout back, knocking his sword to the ground. “We’re not looking for a fight, go home,” he hissed, putting his own sword away.

Snotlout, however, glowered up at them. If looks could kill, Jack would’ve been a dead man. “No one makes a fool out of me!” He snapped before turning to leave. For half a second, Jack could faintly hear the sound of metal cutting through air behind him.

Was he really trying to stab a man in the back? Was Snotlout really this pathetic?

Quickly his hand went for his bow and held it backwards, catching the sword through the strings before he yanked both to the side. Like he expected, the sword was dull, leaving his bow undamaged. “Didn’t your parents teach you manners?” He snapped as he kneed the new comer in the stomach so hard he doubled over. “Never stab a man in the back; it’s dishonorable,” he hissed, turning to Hiccup who went and grabbed the bow that lay next to the now unconscious man.

“We should hang outside the gates for a bit,” Hiccup whispered as they quickly headed in that direction. “He doesn’t take defeat well.” The dragon said something from his shoulder, which prompted Hiccup to sigh. “Yeah, he set fire to the crops during one of my shifts when I was on the other side of the island and blamed me for it all. And since he’s the star pupil in Gobber’s training, everyone believed him over me.” The dragon on his shoulder sunk its claws into Hiccup’s shoulder, making him gasp. “Yeah yeah, sorry, over me and Toothless, whatever.”

Normally Jack didn’t stand down to bullies, nor did he hide from them. But he didn’t want to lose grace with Stoick, and he didn’t want to get Hiccup banished. He’d stay out of trouble… for now.

“Lead the way~” he said, following Hiccup back outside the gates. The guardian dragons glanced over at them as they neared the gates before returning to their positions. Jack was surprised they let them out, but didn’t question it as Hiccup led him to the side of the mountain where there was shade from a tree above.

“I know it doesn’t have the best scenery, but we’re alone out here.” Jack couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. Hiccup liked solitude too? If everyone treated him like Snotlout did, he couldn’t blame him.

“Does everyone treat you like Snotlout?” He asked softly, almost hesitantly. He hated the idea of Hiccup being cast out.

“No,” he said as he pulled his legs close to his chest, Toothless flying up to the tree above to snack on insects. “I don’t like talking about it.”

“Sorry-“ Jack was quick to say, pulling his own legs to his chest. “With the way you handled that sword, I know you can take care of yourself, but…” slowly he looked to Hiccup, his deep blue eyes meeting those forest green ones. “You shouldn’t have to protect yourself from the people you live with,” he said, his voice darkening a bit.

“Well… we’re cousins, actually, Snotlout and I,” he said, biting his bottom lip as he looked to the ground. “And even though I’m supposed to be next in line to be the Chief of Berk, he wants my position.”

“So he’ll kill you to get it?” He asked, watching as Hiccup’s face cringed a bit in fear.

“No, I mean, he’s done some… questionable things, but I doubt he’d actually, you know, go through with it. Besides, I always make it out in the end, as strange as it sounds. It’s like… the gods want me to stay alive or something.”

Unintentionally Jack growled at the statement as he clenched his fists against his pants. It was a habit, he couldn’t control it. Even if he could he’d still curse the gods and tell others not to listen to them.

“Is there a story behind it?” Hiccup asked quietly, making Jack blink a bit in confusion.

“Behind what?”

“Why you hate the gods so much?”

Of course he’d ask that. He pushed into Hiccup’s life, now Hiccup was pushing into his. It was only fair.

“Let’s just say one of them ruined my life,” he said. “They led me down a dark path I couldn’t get out of. It’s why I’m trying to redeem myself. The least I can do is help as many people as I can, and to make people laugh.” He stopped after that, bitterly spitting off to the side. Hiccup, who only grew more curious, opened his mouth to speak when an arrow whizzed past his face, _barely_  missing him, and stuck into the wall between them.

Quickly they both sprung to their feet, Jack taking his sword out. The dragon guardians all got up and growled, howling the signal.

They were under attack, and with Jack’s horrible luck, they were outside the gates as an army started to pour onto the main road.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried as the little dragon fell out of the tree and onto his shoulder, hissing at the amassing army. “Think we can make it to the gates?” He asked, seeing his people and dragons flying upwards.

“It’s too risky, we’d be hit with an arrow as soon as we started to run.”

“Right-“ Hiccup said, feeling like an idiot before he let out a strange, gargled sound, earning a look from Jack. “It’s a Monstrous Nightmare call. They all have saddles so we’ll be fine.”

Monstrous Nightmare – oh gods Jack felt his face pale. There was no way he was getting on the back of one of those. If it decided to light itself on fire, he wouldn’t stand a chance. He’d get a heat stroke and fall unconscious in a matter of seconds.

“Why a monstrous nightmare? I mean, wouldn’t a deadly nadder or something similar be better??”

“If the dragon’s mature enough, the nightmare’s flames can melt the weaker arrows before they even get close. And if we get surrounded, people will scatter at the sight of fire.”

‘ _Yeah, so will I,_ ’ Jack wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. They’d figure it out. Even if he had to make Hiccup leave by himself, then so be it.

“Get them! Bring Hiccup to Alvin!!” One of the front leaders commanded. A few men made a mad dash for them, Jack shoving Hiccup behind him as he raised his sword at the ready.

“Hey!” Hiccup cried. “I can FIGHT!” He growled, trying to push himself forward as the first man came over, swinging his sword. Easily Jack disarmed him, stabbing him in the chest without mercy.

“I know you can, but have you _killed_  before?” The silence that followed was all he needed to hear before he rushed the next two guys, moving away from one of their blades and kneeing him _hard_  in the groin. He then slammed his sword down on another man’s hand before using the hilt to slam the sword on his head; both fell to the ground instantly.

“Once you kill, everything changes,” he said as he plunged his sword into yet another warrior, watching the light leave the man’s eyes sadly. “You’ll never sleep peacefully again.”

Hearing that made Hiccup gulp. It was the truth. He couldn’t even bring himself to kill a dragon, instead he befriended nearly the entire species. But out here, right now, he couldn’t befriend all these soldiers. It was literally a kill or be killed situation. If it really came to it, would he really be okay sinking metal into another’s flesh? Would he really be okay watching as the blood trickled down the polished silver while the light left someone’s eyes?

No… he couldn’t do it…

With a distressed sigh, he sheathed his sword, grabbing Jack’s bow out of his pack. “Fine, I’ll just beat them with this.” The demigod would’ve protested, but he was just glad he was listening to him. Most people didn’t, then regretted it later.

“Ready? Here comes five, I won’t be able to stall all of them!”

“I’m ready!” Hiccup said as Toothless flew around them, the dragon looking determined.

When they came, Jack was able to distract three of them with ease, immediately disarming one. The other two both charged. When they were inches away Jack dropped to the ground and grabbed their ankles, forcing them to fall on their faces. The sound of flesh being shifted by metal reassured him that one of them fell on their own sword. The other was hovering above him, lifting his sword to plunge into Jack.

With a deep breath, he rolled back slightly and kicked the man in the stomach, his hands going weak and dropping the sword. The man on his right regained his sense as he gripped his ankle free from his hand and stumbled to his feet. Fearing he’d go after Hiccup, Jack rolled forward, managing to get to his feet and jumped into a fighting stance, only to gasp. The man was running towards him with his sword, but behind him two men had Hiccup by the wrists, trying to drag him away. Hiccup, of course, was flailing and fighting against him as much as he could with Toothless trailing behind him, being hunted down by a third guy with a sword.

“Hiccup!!” He cried as he parred the guy’s sword, but unlike the others, he didn’t lose his grip on his weapon. Instead he kept fighting, proving to be formidable. He tried all his tricks, all his skills, but no matter what, he couldn’t get this man off him. The other men who were dragging Hiccup were nearly in their safe zone. Even with dragons firing down on them and Toothless desperately biting at their noses and wrists, the dragon was too scared to blow fire, fearing he’d hurt Hiccup. Yet his efforts didn’t seem to be working. One of them, furious, punched Toothless, and with a shriek, the dragon slammed into the ground.

“TOOTHLESS!!” Hiccup cried as he managed to kick one of them in the knee, freeing himself for a few brief seconds before a soldier slammed the hilt of his sword against the side of his head. With a pained gasp his eyes went wide, his body crumbling in their hands.

He had no choice – there was only one thing left to do even though he hated it.

He’d lose the friendship he had with Hiccup – he’d lose Stoick’s respect. But honestly… did he expect a different outcome? He could never be happy….

Bringing his sword close to his face, the air around them grew colder and colder, the wind more violent. The man attacking him looked around, watching the sky darken in fear.

“I’ll give you one chance. Fall back, or face my wrath.” Icicles slowly started forming along his sword, his eye’s reflection fogging over in the blade. The man faltered for a moment, unsure of what he should do. But just like all of them, he continued to come forward, making Jack sigh.

“Let this be a lesson to _all_  of you!” He snapped, swiping his sword as wind pushed the icicles off the metal and into the attacking man, killing him instantly. A few horrified gasps came from the army, even the people dragging Hiccup stopped – only for a moment though. Foolishly, they continued to drag him forward.

“You think this is a trick?!” He snapped as he brought his empty hand to his lips. Softly, he blew against it, unleashing a line of snow that billowed from him and intercepted the people taking Hiccup, making them run right into a snowy wall. Despite being injured, Hiccup used the opportunity to grab one of their swords and slammed the hilt in the back of their necks, knocking them both out. When one of the men hopped the mount and dashed towards Hiccup, who was gathering Toothless in his arms, Jack was suddenly there, his hair now as white as snow and his eyes mirroring the darkest depths of a frozen lake.

“Freeze,” he whispered as he touched him with – wait was that a shepherd’s crook made of ice? Where did he get that?? – and instantly, he froze. The dragons and Berkians above were speechless, not really sure what to do while the rest of the army stared on in shock. With a weightless jump, the wind helped Jack up and onto the snow wall he made, stuffing his free hand into one of his pockets while he held the shepherds crook in his other hand. “Leave Berk and never return, or face the wrath of the great Jack Frost!” Wind and snow raged as he said this, laughing maniacally for effect as he watched the army retreat with their tails between their legs.

“You okay Hiccup?” He called, though didn’t look down at him, afraid to see fear, hatred and anger.

“Uhm… more or less,” Hiccup merely said as he pulled Toothless closely to himself, the dragon slowly coming to. “So… is this the magic powder-dust-whatever the gods gave you?”

Despite the situation, Jack couldn’t help the small snort as he turned to him, seeing Hiccup’s face only light up more in fascination than disgust. That… was a first. He wasn’t sure how to respond. This was the first time someone didn’t curse him.

“More or less,” he smirked as he jumped down, using the wind to let him glide down, some parts of his hair losing the frost and returning back to its natural deep brown color. “You’re… not afraid of me?” He mumbled, unable to hide the vulnerable tremble in his voice.  

“Should I be?” Hiccup rose an eyebrow as he leaned down and gathered some snow in his hands, forming a ball. “You seem to have it under control, and I sort of, maybe, think it’s kinda awesome.” He smiled, his excitement nearly uncontainable. The relief was enough to make him laugh, a true, genuine laugh as he reached forward, moving to take the snowball when a blast of unfathomable heat rushed towards him. With a painful gasp Jack scrambled back, already feeling himself weaken, nearly falling unconscious. He was _extremely_  sensitive to heat, and for good reason.

“Wait- what are you doing?!” Hiccup cried as he scrambled in front of Jack, acting as a shield. “He saved us, he’s not part of Alvin’s army!!”

“But he’s a _demigod_ , Hiccup,” Stoick boomed as his father’s hunting dragon approached, his face full of fear. “And not just _any_  demigod, a son of Loki! We can’t trust him!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, staying his ground. “Just because he has ice powers doesn’t mean he’s the son of Loki! He also controlled the wind – there’s lots of gods that have that ability!”

Those words made Jack’s eyes widen, shocked Hiccup would even bring that up. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure if his father was Loki. He just assumed that because that’s what everyone else said. No one wanted to risk housing or harboring the child of a traitorous, lying, thieving god.

“He’s got a silver tongue, he had me so invested in that story earlier I literally saw it before my eyes!”

“Maybe because he’s a bard, and a damned good one at that?” Hiccup shook his head. “Even if he _is_  the son of Loki doesn’t mean he’s bad! Fishleg’s father is _Alvin_ , and look at him! He only has Berserk tendencies but he’s not evil!”

Stoick’s face scrunched up in pure fury, veins popping in his forehead. “HICCUP!  You will _not_  question me in front of the tribe!” He snapped, his words far sharper than any sword as Hiccup’s eyes averted to the ground, body tensing. “Are you trying to embarrass me?!”

“No,” he whispered, slowly turning to Jack. “You’re embarrassing yourself, attacking someone who just saved us. We owe him our gratitude, not his execution.” Hesitantly, the dragon whisperer turned back to his father, clenching his fists at his sides. As much as he loved his father, he refused to put up with his stupid views, especially when they were wrong.

For a moment, Stoick hesitated. He looked to Jack, his face softening a bit, but then he looked back to Hiccup and scowled. “Get out of the way-“

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Jack suddenly spoke up, wind picking up. “I’m leaving.”

“What?!” Hiccup gasped, dropping his guard as he turned to him, watching as the wind picked up Jack’s pack he left back at the tree and brought it to the demigod. “No it’s not fair – it’s not customary! Just give me a few minutes-“ he stopped as Jack gently rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for showing me your village, but even if I was allowed back in, I couldn’t bear to see the fear on their faces.”

“But they shouldn’t…” he whispered, seeing the sad yet peaceful look in his deep blue eyes. It was the look of someone who had given up a long time ago, but found a way to make peace with it. No one should harbor that gaze.

“It’s fine, I’m needed elsewhere, I’ve been selfish long enough.” Gently he patted Hiccup on the shoulder, a sign of pure gratitude as he threw the pack on his back. “The ice wall should keep them out for a bit. Even if they wanted to attack they’d have to climb over it, but they won’t be able to make it to the top before the dragons surrounded them.”

“Jack-“

“You’ve been the best company I’ve had in a long time,” Jack whispered down to Hiccup, not daring to meet my eyes. It was hard to say goodbye. “Thank you.”

Before Hiccup could even muster up another argument, Jack jumped, a gust of wind forcing him to shield his eyes. “Wait – let me get you provisions-“ By the time the wind calmed down enough for him to lower his arms, the demigod was gone, leaving soft snow glittering from the sky.


	2. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of his life on Berk, feeling like a caged dragon, Hiccup goes after Jack, hoping the demigod will take him as his traveling companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written since the first chapter but my new job is so taxing I hardly have time and I've had a lot of health issues lately x.x I'll try my best to update again very soon, I have another huge portion prewritten, I just need to plan a little bit more before uploading. So sorry for the wait! I'll try to update more frequently!

Tears silently streamed down pale cheeks, some catching in the wind and turning into snowflakes as he allowed the wind to glide him down. He didn’t want to leave… he didn’t get to bring joy to the children like he was promised, and he didn’t get to help Hiccup. Gods… because of him, Hiccup was probably being punished for speaking out against his father like that while that brute Snotlout plotted ways to become the next heir to the throne.

If it were up to Jack, he would’ve stayed, tried to prove his innocence, but Stoick had already made up his mind. It was one against thousands of dragons under the man’s control and he could hardly recover from being grazed by the heat of  _ one _ dragon. It was so hard staying conscious, the wind shifting and stuttering around him. He had to make it to the bottom though, he didn’t want to risk being found on the trail by the riders or Alvin’s army. Until he was properly rested, he was useless against further attacks.

Pathetic, wasn’t it? He was a powerful demigod yet he had one overwhelming weakness – heat and open flame. An oracle once explained to him that since he was so powerful, there had to be checks and balances in the universe. In his case, he was very susceptible to heat and fire… which was the main reason for his shitty past…

\--------

“You are NOT going!” Stoick barked as he slammed the door leading to the kitchen open, finding his rebellious son packing bread, fruit and other food into a basket. Despite the raised voice and tone, the dragon whisperer didn’t flinch, he merely continued to pack a few casks of water.

“Jack hasn’t eaten in three days, giving him food is the least we can do!” Hiccup snapped as he closed the basket, fully stocked on food. The action made Stoick clench his fists as steam practically spewed from his nostrils in anger.  

“You’ll be playing right into that bastard’s hands! No-“ he shook his head, slamming his fist against the table, making it jump from the strength. “I forbid it, as Chief - as your father.”

With a roll of his eyes Hiccup crossed his lanky arms, the basket nudging and digging into his bony hip. “He saved my life father. If it wasn’t for him I’d be at the mercy of Alvin’s men.” Stoick’s stern look faltered for a moment, a look of disbelief crossing his face. “I was inches away from being thrown into the arms of the prisoner warden when Jack, not a dragon, not a Viking, not a rider, blocked the path. Berk would’ve been at Alvin’s mercy unless you disregarded my safety, which I would’ve wanted.”

Just as quickly as the worry came, it vanished as Stoick growled even deeper. “What were you doing outside the gates anyway?!” He snapped. “You know it’s dangerous, especially with the war going on!”

Hiccup opened his mouth, but his voice faltered. His father wouldn’t believe him about Snotlout; he’s tried to tell him a thousand times and nothing’s gotten into him. At this point he knew going down that road was hopeless.

“It’s quiet and peaceful-“ he tried before shaking his head in frustration. “Never mind, you wouldn’t understand,” he mumbled as Toothless, who had been snacking until now, flew on his shoulder. “It’s pointless trying to explain things to you – you never listen!”

“I do too!” Stoick snapped as he stood up straighter, putting his hands on his hips. “I am the chief! No one listens better than me!”

With a roll of his eyes, having enough, Hiccup pushed passed him. “Yeah, listen but never pay attention.” He didn’t wait for his father to respond as he kept walking, right out the door and to his riding dragon, Windwalker, who patiently waited for them.

\-----

The ground came faster than he anticipated. Maybe it had something to do with the way he kept coming in and out of consciousness, the wind dropping and leaving him to the mercy of gravity.

“Wind!” He desperately called as he flailed his arms and legs desperately, the ground only a few feet away. The wind picked up in small bursts, but not enough to catch his body. That was the power fire and heat had over him. It sucked out his energy and life like a vacuum, leaving him defenseless.

He was falling, and he couldn’t stop himself. Unable to stop it, his life flashed before his eyes:

He saw his mom, he saw his sister, and he saw his stepfather, all laughing and living together peacefully. But then the winter came, and so did the torches, chants and violence. There were no words to describe the utter hatred that ran through his bones as he recalled that one fateful night that lead to the rest of his miserable life. Just thinking about it made the wind swirl around him in a fury, stopping him just a mere inch from becoming a pile of meat on the grass.

Just as quickly as the gust came, it left, letting him collapse on the grass, both physically and emotionally drained. He hated going back there – he hated remembering… why did his conscious have to remind him all the time? He knew he had to make up for his crimes against humanity, and he was trying, so why… why?

With a deep sigh he fell back into the grass, clenching the dewy blades tightly. It’s what he deserved, he assumed as darkness started to consume him.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered as unconsciousness took him.

\---

Night descended upon the world by the time Hiccup, Windwalker and Toothless made it to the valley. There were no signs of Alvin’s men aside from a cooling, abandoned campfire, which was lucky for them. However, there were no signs of Jack, which was weird considering he should still be hiking down the mountain.

“Unless he didn’t hike,” he muttered to himself, recalling his powers over the wind.

“Smart human,” Toothless yawned tiredly from his shoulder despite the fact he’d been sleeping the whole time. “Flying beats walking any day.”

“Obviously,” Hiccup said as he gently patted Windwalker on the side. “Let’s fly around the mountain, maybe he set up camp at the base for the night.” With a nod and sneeze, the dragon took to the air again, high enough to avoid trees but low enough to search the ground. “You know, this would be a lot easier if you helped Toothless.”

“Butttt hibernation season’s coming upppp,” he whined. “If I sleeepppp a little now, I can stay with you longerrr.”

Hiccup couldn’t help it as he snorted in disbelief. “Yeah, right, that’s why you’re sleeping more.”

With a hiss Toothless got to his feet. “Toothless is telling the truthhhh, Toothless is worried for stupid human who always finds trouble.”

“It’s not like I go looking for trouble-“ he stopped mid-sentence, realizing their situation wasn’t helping his case. “I’m just doing what I think is right.”

“By being a big stupid head,” Toothless mumbled, settling back down on his shoulder. “Being selfish keeps you alive. You should be more selfish like Toothless.”

“Trust me, that’s what I avoid,” he mumbled.

They searched through the night, until the sun’s first rays started to peak over the mountains. Windwalker, who had been flying for hours finally landed in an area surrounded by trees, breathing heavily.

“S-sorry m-master I-I just need a rest-”

“No no, I’m sorry for not letting you rest earlier,” Hiccup quickly apologized, slipping off him and petting his cheek. “I’ll start a fire while you rest, okay? We’ll search when you’ve had enough sleep. And it’s Hiccup, Windwalker, not master.” The dragon gave a little whine before he finally laid down, falling asleep almost instantly. It only made him feel even worse; if Windwalker was that tired, he should’ve let him sleep earlier. Gods, he couldn’t let his own selfish desires rule over reason.

“Dragon abuser,” Toothless teased, as if hearing his thoughts. With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup looked around, gathering brush. “You’re just as bad as Alvin, enslaving dragons to fight and die for them in battle. Worst of the worst.“ The sarcasm that oozed made the dragon whisperer chuckle as he lay the brush on Windwalker, hoping it’d stay long enough to keep him camouflaged while they gathered wood. This was Toothless’s way of trying to cheer him up; it’s how their relationship operated, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I hear he eats the ones that don’t listen. Maybe I should give it a try.” Shivers rattled Toothless’s small spin as he shook his head.

“G-good thing you don’t have any disobedient dragons,” he stammered, flapping and stretching his wings. “Toothless will fetch some firewood, then you can feed Toothless!” With a flap of his small wings, he was gone.

\---

He had no clue how long he’d been out, but when Jack felt himself slowly start to stir it was to large lips and hair tickling his face.

“Mmm…. Stoppp ittt,” he mumbled, reaching his hands up and resting them against the attacker. They were covered in fur and bad breath, which only made him laugh. “Babytooth, you found me, as usual,” he chuckled, opening his eyes to see his horse with one chocolate brown eye and the other green. Upon seeing him awake, the horse gave a cheerful neigh, which only made him chuckle even more. “Oh, was I making it cold again?” He asked, glancing down at the now frozen grass and sighed sadly. Whenever he was fell unconscious, he’d ice the ground next to him. Last night had been no exception. The entire glade of grass was frozen over, his horse being able to stand without sliding because he had taught it the art of balance.

Don’t ask how, but sometimes he could swear his horse was part human or something.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as got to his feet, pressing his forehead against his horses, letting out a deep sigh. “Dragons and I don’t mix.” The horse let out a laughing sound, which he took as a sarcastic remark (something around the lines of ‘you think?’). “Yeah yeah, don’t rub it in, let’s go.” He let the horse lead the way as he forgot where he hid the reins and saddle. The horse seemed to take some pride in this. Normally Jack remembered where he was going but not today.

After about half an hour, they finally stumbled upon the hiding spot. Jack cursed under his breath as he took the saddle and started to dress the horse. Alvin’s army was probably down here somewhere, planning their next attack on Berk. If they saw him down here and not in Berk, he might attack again, hoping he’d be lucky. For all he knew, Hiccup would be outside the gates, resting under the tree again despite how terrible of an idea it was. For the betterment of Berk, he couldn’t let the Outcasts know he was gone.

Mounting his horse, he looked left and right, trying to decide where to go. Should he go east or west? Was there a particular town he promised himself he’d go to? He honestly wasn’t expecting to find Berk and assumed he’d be here for at least a week searching.

Maybe he should go west, stop by his friend’s town and pay them a visit. It’s been what, a year since he last saw them?

Liking the sound of that, he headed west, only to slow his horses trotting at the sounds of clinking metal and weak roars. That sounded like a fight close by.

Great, did Alvin’s army find someone to rob? He didn’t want them to know he wasn’t in Berk, but he couldn’t leave someone at their mercy. Without having to give a command, Baby Tooth took off towards the sounds. When they saw the fight, however, Jack groaned and shook his head in disbelief.

There, fighting off three men was Hiccup while two other soldiers were trying to drag his flying dragon, Windwalker, away in metal chains wrapped around his neck. Toothless was flying around the men, swooping down at scratching at their helmets and trying to bite their ears and noses to distract them.

“I can’t let you take him!” Hiccup cried as he parried one of the men’s swords. “What if someone enslaved you? How would YOU feel?!” The soldier scoffed as he put more pressure against his sword, making Hiccup’s lanky arms tremble.

“Stupid reptiles aren’t people,” the soldier mocked as another one dove his sword towards Hiccup’s exposed belly. Predicting this, the dragon whisperer applied all his strength into his hands and pushed the sword off his own before twirling his small blade, slapping the other away from him. The third soldier quickly ran in, swinging his sword. Gasping in shock, Hiccup fell to his knees, the sword cutting a few strands of his hair. He didn’t have any time for reprieve though as two swords came at him from both left and right. Tucking his knees to his chest, he quickly rolled backwards, his back hitting the trees.

Toothless mumbled something as he darted towards Hiccup. One of the soldiers, however, saw this and swung his sword out. Unable to stop, the small dragon rammed  _ right _ into the flat side of the sword, falling, nearly unconscious to the ground.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried as the three soldiers ignored the dragon and stepped closer to him.

They had him both cornered and outnumbered; such distasteful odds made Jack sick. These soldiers weren’t honorable men, these soldiers were cowards wanting to get this over with quickly.

“Hey!” Jack hollered as his horse picked up the speed. The soldiers turned around, swords and scowls ready – until they saw the billowing dark clouds and snow swirling around the newcomer. The look of pure fright and terror that flooded their faces was priceless. “How about we even the odds?” He spat as Baby Tooth came to a skidding stop a few feet in front of them. “One human, one  _ demigod, _ against five? That’s fair, right?!” He snapped, sliding off his horse, taking a few warning steps forward. The men all jumped, their eyes going from the grass under the demigods feet as ice started to spread to the fury in his deep blue eyes. When they said nothing, their fear eminent, Jack smirked darkly. “Boo~” With horrified gasps, the men all ran in different directions. Even the two pulling Windwalker dropped the chain and made a mad dash to the east, not even looking back.

“Jack!” Hiccup cried out with a smile before it quickly fell as he stumbled to his feet, out of breath. “I could’ve handled them myself,” he quickly stammered, sheathing his small sword. “But… thanks for the help.”

Jack rolled his eyes as the wind and snow stopped around him, autumn’s warm breeze reclaiming the air. “Oh sure, you could’ve beat them with the flat side of your sword.”

Hiccup’s face went red as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight to his right foot. “I’m above killing.”

“Oh, is that so?” He laughed as he went up to Windwalker, gently and carefully starting to untangle the chains around his neck. “You realize they aren’t, right? Every thrust of their sword was intended to kill you.”

“Yeah, so? That doesn’t mean I have to aim to kill too,” the dragon whisperer’s voice grew sour, moving to Toothless who was trying to stand. “You okay bud?” He asked, his mood lightening up a bit as he lowered his hands down for him to stand on. The small dragon shook his head, trying to rid himself of a headache as he stumbled into Hiccup’s palms, collapsing into them like a drunkard.

“He’s got a point,” Toothless croaked, closing his eyes. “Hiccup’s too soft. Hiccup’s gonna get himself and Toothless killed.” Clicking his tongue, Hiccup stood, making the dragon groan from the sudden movement as it rattled his sore head.

“What are you doing down here?” The demigod asked, finding it was better to change the subject as he finally untangled the chains, letting them drop to the ground. “You shouldn’t be this far from home, especially with Alvin’s army lurking around.”

“I came to give you supplies, but I’m tempted to keep them now,” Hiccup growled as he went to Windwalker, still holding Toothless in both his hands.

“Rations?” Jack blinked, shocked. Why would Hiccup risk his life just to bring him some supplies?

“Yeah, you said you hadn’t eaten for what, three or four days?” Gently the Dragon Whisperer set Toothless on the ground next to Windwalker before digging through the brown saddle bag that was still tied to the riding dragon. “I wanted to give you supplies.” Pulling out a slice of bread and a canteen, he extended them out to the demigod. Sure he was pissed off, but this was the whole reason he came; well that and one  _ other _ reason.

Jack blinked at the food, honestly surprised he’d risk his life just to give him supplies. No one’s ever done that. Then again no one’s ever done anything for him before. Hesitantly he took the bread and water from him, giving him a small smile. “Thanks… I appreciate it, but you shouldn’t have risked your life for me.”

“It’s an occupational hazard,” Hiccup merely shrugged, picking Toothless back up. “Though… there was another reason, for coming after you,” he mumbled, biting his bottom lip. Jack, curious, stopped himself from taking a bite of the bread, trying to meet those forest green eyes. Deliberately Hiccup kept looking away. “I… was wondering if… I could come with you, explore, see and meet new people…”

The statement caught him off guard. Hiccup wanted… to go with him? Jack Frost - a demigod? The shock nearly made him drop the supplies, but he held firm. “Hiccup, it’s too dangerous.” As tempting as the offer was, to finally have someone with him, he couldn’t accept. “I’m going up against warlords, slave traders, armies-“ he shook his head as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“I know the risks, and I’m willing to take them!” He quickly stammered, watching as Jack shoved the bread and water into his pockets and turned, walking towards his horse.

“Look, I appreciate the food, but I travel alone.”

Hiccup couldn’t let him walk away like this – not after everything he just left behind! “I don’t belong there Jack,” he quickly said, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder, making him stop. “They don’t take me seriously; they’ll see Snotlout attack me and they blame me for it!” He cried, pulling his hand back to himself and Toothless, cradling him softly. “And I just… I want to see the world. I want to discover new dragons, new species, new techniques and just – I want to learn as much as I can and I can’t do that from Berk. I can’t even teach myself Dragonese without nearly being banished! Berk is like a cage to me - a jail!”

Jack almost forgot about that. Hiccup had been so terrified when he spoke in Dragonese that he was willing to do anything to keep it a secret. He expected the punishment to be something like a scolding or jail time, not being banished; that was outrageous! No one should be restricted from learning, especially when it came to learning about something they’re passionate about.

“Ironic how the village known for dragons has laws set against learning more about them,” the demigod spoke up, gently going to his horse and petting her. “How are you supposed to progress if you’re not allowed to learn anything?”

Hiccup merely shrugged his shoulders as he looked to Windwalker, who was still recovering from the attack. “I don’t get it either. But it’s the law, and gods forbid we change those,” he remarked sarcastically. “It’s why I wanted to go so badly. Down here, I can learn and do whatever I want, and no one can stop me.” He mumbled, meeting Jack’s gaze, but the demigod only turned away, his eyes darkening sadly.

“You can’t come,” Jack sighed as he mounted his horse effortlessly, unable to look at the dreamy look in those forest green eyes. The fact that Jack didn’t even consider taking him made Hiccup clench his teeth in annoyance. 

“Why can’t you just give me a chance?!” He cried, taking a few desperate steps towards him. “I can prove my use!”

Jack merely rolled his eyes as he guided his horse to start turning towards Berk’s mountain. “I already told you, I travel alone. Now tell your dragon to fly home and mount up with me. I’ll escort you back home.” Turning to the east, he spotted smoke where small fires rose, his eyes narrowing in concern. “Those men that ran away no doubt told the others about you, they’ll be aiming for the skies.”

“It won’t work, you know,” Hiccup said, turning to face Wind Walker, who stared right back at him. “Go home, I’ll be there soon.” He mumbled as he begrudgingly climbed on the back of Baby Tooth, stubbornly refusing to hold onto Jack. Instead, he gripped the saddle, planning to use that to support him instead. “As soon as no one’s looking, I’ll just leave again.”

“That’d be pretty stupid of you. You’ll just get caught again.”

Hiccup was so furious he didn’t even notice they started moving, the horse’s hooves thudding against the earth like a countdown. “What the hell does that mean!?” He growled.

Not even phased by the change of tone, Jack continued forward, not even looking back. “It means this world will eat you alive. Even if you didn’t run into Alvin’s men or some other war-crazed bastard, you wouldn’t last long in another village. People prey on weakness, and you’re too soft.”

“Am not!” Hiccup snapped, starting to lose his temper. “I can defend myself – I’m not stupid-“

“But you base your decision off your feelings.”

“Don’t act like you know me!” Hiccup growled as he glowered at the back of Jack’s stark-white hair. It was probably as cold as his heart.

“You left Berk and got attacked because you didn’t want me to go without food. Setting your selfish reason aside, it’s obvious you’d sooner risk your own life over someone else’s. Out here, out in this world, that’s only good for one thing – getting you killed.”

As much as Hiccup hated to admit it, Jack had a point. He did have a heart and openly shared it with the world. “That’s not only a weakness,” he mumbled, the strength in his words steadily rising. “It’s also a strength. Without it, Berk would still be fighting against dragons and using them as slaves.” It was sadly true. He single handedly changed the way most of Berk viewed dragons. Without him, they’d still be killing and hunting them. Without him, they would’ve all perished from the Red Death that tried to make Berk its new home.

“I thought that too, for a while,” Hiccup hardly heard Jack mumble.

“What-“

“HELP!” A desperate voice interrupted, making them both quickly turn their heads in the direction it came from. In the distance, a soot covered women in tattered, burned clothing desperately waved her arms. “PLEASE – PLEASE HELP US!!”

Without warning, Jack pulled the reins and turned around, racing towards the women. The closer they got, the more wounds they could make out. She had a long nasty sword line down her left arm while she bore a nasty gash that wouldn’t stop bleeding on her head. They were honestly surprised she had the strength to be running at all.

Coming to a stop in front of her, the lady dropped to her knees, finally resting as she sobbed in relief. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Jack asked, his eyes going between her and the forest, making sure no one came charging out.

“A-an army is attacking my village!” She cried, looking up at them with such sorrow and desperation it made Hiccup clench his heart. “You have to help us! Please! We have too many children relying on us!”

“We’ve got to help!” Hiccup cried, seeing as Jack was taking too long to act. “You can take me back after but right now we HAVE to do something!”

Shaking his head, as if in a trance, Jack nodded. “Tend to her, I’ll be right back.”

“What?!” Hiccup gasped. Without a word the horse jumped up on its back legs. Despite being a professional dragon rider, he wasn’t used to  _ horse _ riding. With a surprised gasp he fell off the horse and hard onto the ground, his head rattling a bit. “Hey – I can help!” he cried in vain as Jack rode off into the forest.

Anger and frustration boiled through Hiccup’s veins, but he took a few deep breathes. If this was how Jack wanted to play it, fine, he’d play, and  _ win _ . He’d prove his worth.

Turning to the women, he took the canteen of water he had on his waist belt and handed it to the women. “Here, let me help you.”

\-------

Jack could hear it - the horrible sounds of metal clashing against metal, of metal sliding into flesh. He could smell it - the horrible stench of burning wood and flesh so strong he nearly threw up despite how  _ used _ to it he was. 

But that was exactly the reason why he had to stop this. He couldn’t allow anyone else to suffer this way.

The thundering claps of his horse’s steps echoed through the forest, followed by an eerie, cold breeze. Some soldiers stopped mid-swing as they cautiously looked up from their victims, their hearts racing. Instincts told them to flee, but their duty and honor left them rooted in place.

Soon snow started to fall, and in places where fire raged, the snow fell even harder while a fog rolled in like a tidal wave on a beach. The soldiers that didn’t stop the first time slowed their actions, giving the victims some time to run.

“It can’t be,” one of the men muttered as he squeaked in fear. “These stories – they’re from the north!”

“Stories?” One of them asked as he backed up against a stable building, trying to keep himself composed.

“It' s _the monster!_ ” another spoke as he dropped his blood-covered sword, looking all over the place in a crazed fear, his pupil’s shrinking in terror. “Looking for fresh blood to feel warmth!”

“Fools!” Their commander, large and built like Alvin the Treacherous, boomed, his black hair swinging at his neck as his hazel eyes beamed in hatred. “Stop being morons and kill! We have women to  _ devour _ , remember?!” His voice oozed with power and annoyance. The said women in chains all gasped and desperately struggled in their restraints, the men holding the two ends grinning.

“Yeah hurry up! I’m  _ starving _ !” One of them licked their lips as he yanked the chain forward, making the first women in line stumble forward. Instead of falling on him though, pale arms caught and steadied her, making the man frown, completely confused.

“Looks like a few pigs fled from their slaughter,” an airy yet deep voice growled, the wind making the voice travel throughout the village. Even the victims shivered where they stood as they all wondered the same thing: was this voice here to help, or make things worse? Judging by the words, they feared the latter.

The soldier who had tugged the women let go of the chain in shock as two large eyes peered at him from behind the captives – floating eyes  _ without _ a body.

“Wh-who are you?!” He demanded an answer as he fumbled for his sword, failing to draw it. As if laughing at the display, a large toothful smile nearly blinded him with raw, animalistic fear. This voice had no face, only eyes and teeth. It was something straight out of nightmares!

Just as he let out a screech, the eyes and teeth lunged at him. Bystanders watched as the soldier disappeared in a cloudy fog. The women, fearing for their lives quickly ran with only one man holding their chains, easily ripping free themselves.

“Hey!” The soldier cried as he took a step to go after them just as excruciating pain shot through his stomach. The shock made him choke and spit up saliva, helpless as a hand jammed itself into the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious as a small blade swiftly slide across his throat.

No one saw the painless death. They only saw the soldier be swallowed up by a flurry of snow and fog.

At this point, some soldiers fled, fearing for their lives. Others, however, rose to the challenge. “Don’t stop! Not until every last one is dead!” The leader commanded. Chaos started to break out again, but the flurry of snow roared – like a dragon – in anger. The four men who thrust their swords to flesh had their lungs frozen. To the soldiers who grabbed and threw people to the ground in an effort to beat them, icicles pierced their windpipes.

While this went on, the flurry of snow, consisting of just eyes and teeth, lunged at the commander. He was met with a sword, to which was blocked by his own.

“So there  _ is _ a man under this monster guise!” The large man laughed. “Oh I’ve heard a lot about you,  _ Blackout, _ ” he grinned from cheek to cheek. The name itself send anger boiling through Jack as he pushed him away with his ice staff. “You were the best in the business, until you and your army disappeared-“

“Shut UP!” He screeched like a livid banishi, shooting ice at the commander. Being more observant and faster than the others, he quickly blocked them with his sword. “I’m not that man anymore!” He yelled as he lunged at the man. Quickly the commander blocked Jack with his sword, letting their weapons cross in an X formation.

“You’re not a different man, you’re just killing different people.” Dark blue pupils shrunk when he heard this, his heart nearly stopping. The commander wasn’t lying. He  _ was _ still killing, he was still committing the ultimate sin. “You’re still the ruthless killer  _ he _ created!” The weapons started leaning closer to the unfocused demigod.

He still hadn’t changed – he’d never be able to change. Once a killer, always a killer…

“Jack?!” A faint yet familiar voice broke through his vulnerable state. “Where are you?!”

Hiccup- that’s right, without him, Hiccup would be in Alvin’s hands. Without him, Berk might have collapsed over a hostage situation – or worse, a take over from information they managed to torture from the innocent boy.

Confidence and concentration flared within the demigod, making the commander getting both nervous and frustrated, no longer having the upper hand. “No, I  _ have _ changed,” he barked, breaking the contact and striking the man on the back of the knees at full force. Crumbling to the ground, the commander howled in pain. Growling, Jack took his staff and shoved the butt of it into the man’s mouth, his eyes glossing over darkly. “I protect the innocent from scum like  _ you _ .” Not even waiting for a response, Jack formed an icicle at the end of the staff and shot it into his throat.

Flailing in agonizing pain as the sharp ice both tore open his throat and choked him, Jack removed his staff. Ruthless, yes, but the commander and his soldiers had been too. They were all monsters...

“Jack!” Hiccup voiced in relief as the snow storm settled down, finally revealing the man, or rather demigod, behind the ice. The whole village was stunned, even those who were mourning their loved ones who didn’t make it.

Cautiously Hiccup walked up to Jack, looking around at all the dead soldiers. “Wow, you really had it under control, huh?” He laughed nervously, sheathing his own small blade, seeing that dark, haunting glint in his eyes. Honestly he was afraid, Jack had looked like a ruthless monster, but he swallowed the interfering emotion. Jack was no monster. “You even put the fires out.” When Jack gave him a death glare, the dragon whisperer noticed it didn’t quite reach his terrified eyes. This reminded him of when Jack saved him from Alvin’s army. He was probably afraid of what the people thought about him, and he had every right to be. 

Turning to face the survivors, Hiccup could see the fear and anger coursing through each of them. The sight was frightening… poor Jack, he probably had to see this every time.

“A child of Loki!” Someone gasped. “No wonder we were attacked!”

“You cursed us!”

“You brought them to our home!”

“This is a trap!!”

Shaking his head, Hiccup stepped in front of Jack, trying to shield him from the people’s view. “Hey now, wait just a second,” he started, getting people’s attention as Toothless hid more deeply in the hood of his jacket. If they all saw a dragon, they’d really lose it. “This demigod just saved your LIVES. Did you not see the way he defeated the soldiers?”

“Oh we saw alright!” One of them said with a snarl.

“He came in like a monster - no, a demon - showing no mercy! I nearly had a heart attack!”

“Heart attack?! One of those icicles nearly stabbed me!”

“He pulled me into that cloud of smoke and tried to kill me!”

“Okay okay – _ ENOUGH!” _ Hiccup demanded in the loudest voice he could muster, managing to silence everyone. “Look, I know he scared you, but he was just trying to protect you. He only looked like a monster because he was beating the other monsters – the ones that attacked you. And that’s scary, trust me, I know. But Jack just saved me and my village today from the Outcasts. How many of you, with a show of hands, know the Outcasts?” The villagers all looked at each other as they mumbled things under their breaths, nearly every hand going up.

“Good, then you know how ruthless they are. I was, in fact, being dragged to Alvin  _ himself _ when Jack stopped them.” This time Hiccup turned to the unsure demigod with a thankful smile, chuckling at the look of bewilderment on Jack’s face. “I wouldn’t be standing here today if it weren’t for him, and neither would my village. Though-“ his smile slowly fell as he looked back to the survivors. “We understand that you don’t feel comfortable with us staying. And that’s fine. We’ll be leaving now, but please, remember Jack for the good deeds he did, not for the fear in your hearts.” With one final smile, he turned back to Jack and nearly laughed at the completely dumbfounded expression he bore.

“What? Dragon got your tongue?” He merely smirked, though it fell as Jack simply just – collapsed. With a worried gasp he dashed over, rolling Jack on his back.

“Jack? Jack!? Can you hear me?!”

But it was no use. The demigod used too much power, going as far as exceeding his limit to both save the villagers and to sedate his anger. Even if the world was ending, even if an enemy was about to run him through, he would’ve fallen unconscious anyway.

Unlike usual, however, no dreams tormented him that night. They didn’t even haunt him. When he started to wake, it was to the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of freshly cooked meat. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked around, finding Hiccup staring blankly into the flames.

Memories of the fight and village came crumbling back, still stunning him. Hiccup was the first person to ever stand up for him. The first person that saw his deeds and didn’t let his view of Loki get to him. Hell, he even begged an entire village to look past his parentage and focus on the good deeds he did!

Sensing eyes, Hiccup turned and smiled upon seeing him awake. “Oh good, I was starting to think you were out for the count.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack forced himself to sit up, stretching out his arms. “How long have I been out?” The sound of logs moving in the fire made him flinch, afraid a lit log had started to roll away. Instead he saw  _ Toothless _ , Hiccup’s small hunting dragon, laying in the middle of the camp fire. Honestly he knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he had never  _ seen _ a dragon do it before.

“A week,” Hiccup said as he popped a piece of meat into his mouth. Jack snapped his gaze back over to Hiccup, his whole face paling over in shock and horror. 

“A  _ WEEK? _ ! You’re lying!!”

“Of course I am,” Hiccup smirked, tossing him a slab of meat. The demigod nearly dropped it because of his stupor. “It’s been nearly two days.”

Only two days – that sounded about right. Whenever he used his powers to that extent, they normally exhausted him for a day or two.

“That’s what you get for leaving me behind.” Hiccup tore off another piece of meat and tossed it into his mouth bitterly.

The demigod though rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the food. “Oh yeah, like I was taking  _ you _ on the battlefield-“

“Oh yeah, here,” he interrupted, picking up a full canteen filled with fresh water and throwing it at him as well. “They gave you your own personal canteen.”

Jack had to lean forward to catch it, Hiccup’s toss not the best. He couldn’t tell if the snarky auburnette did it on purpose or not. “They?”

“Yeah, the villagers you saved. After you collapsed, some of the kids brought some water while the lady I tended to came back. She vouched for us so they gave us supplies and I strapped them to your horse.”

There were so many things wrong with what Hiccup said. The first and foremost being that the villagers helped  _ him _ . Normally when they learned of his parentage they treated him like someone with a highly contagious disease. Secondly, the only person his horse came up to was  _ him _ . Maybe she came after seeing him collapse? That was more likely.

Then again… Hiccup had a way with people and creatures. It made him wonder if Hiccup was some kind of demigod too.

“Thank you,” was all Jack could muster, unable to think of how to respond properly. It hurt his pride, but he was so astounded he didn’t even care.

“You’re welcome,” Hiccup replied, a small, enduring smile folding on his lips. “I was only doing what I thought was right, so…” he sighed after that though, putting the meat down and leaning back on his hands to look up at the stars. “You’re still gonna take me back, huh?” His smile slowly faded.

Jack sighed as well, biting into the meat. Hiccup had to go back – he knew that. This world was too cruel for someone as special as him. They’d take his kindness, his gifts, and use him, then beat him into the ground until he lost everything, even his life.

Yet… even If he did take Hiccup back, there was no guaranteeing the kid would stay. He might just leave to pester him again or even go off on his own, which was even  _ more _ dangerous. Besides… he was starting to like his company.

“What would be the point?” He said, dramatically sighing. “Even if I took you back you’d just run away again.” He looked back up at the stars, smiling softly. “You really impressed me today… But don’t come crying to me if you get yourself killed by sticking around.”

Hiccup beamed with so much happiness he could hardly contain it. “Thank you – gods you don’t know how much this means to me!” But the look of pure joy and happiness told Jack all. In Hiccup’s books, he was finally free. He could become anyone he wanted, he could  _ do _ anything he wanted, even it was just learning more about people and dragons. But most of all, he could finally travel and see the world...

\-----

“So you’re telling me,” Jack began as he rest his back against a tree, crossing his arms in disbelief as he watched Hiccup fiddle with the small and wild blue dragon. “That  _ that _ Terrible Terror is going to deliver your letter to Berk?”

Hiccup couldn’t help the proud smirk that crossed his lips as he tightened the strings to the dragon’s leg. “Yep, we call it airmail back on Berk.”

“Airmail?” Jack rose his bushy eyebrows. “Punny.”

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes as he started to stand, the small dragon hopping on his arm. “My friend, Fishlegs and I, came up with the idea. You see, dragons are very territorial, they’ll always go back to a place, or person that means a lot to them.”

“But isn’t this just a wild Terror? It doesn’t even know Berk.” It was so hard to wrap his head around the idea, but he didn’t really question Hiccup. After all, he was the dragon expert.

“They have an incredible sense of direction, including direction of smell,” he said, though stopped, realizing that made no sense. “Look, all I know is that I give them a message, have them smell something that belongs to the receiver, and they go.” As soon as he uttered the command, the terrible terror took off, flying in the direction of Berk. Both watched the dragon fly into the rising sun, almost mesmerized by the sight.

“So... if I needed to find someone, I should use a Terrible Terror?” Jack asked as he pushed himself off the tree and headed over to Baby Tooth.

Seeing it was time to go, Hiccup followed suit. “The ideal dragon for that is a Rumblehorn. They can tack someone islands away - my dad has one.” Jack merely nodded, storing the information for later use as he mounted his horse. Hiccup was right behind him, though had a little trouble getting up due to the hibernating dragon in his front pocket. Being winter, it was the season where dragons went into hibernation. Toothless, being as stubborn as him, tried to avoid it. If Hiccup needed him he wanted to help. And if he ate, he wanted some food too. He couldn’t eat if he was doing long-term hibernation! So instead he took burst naps, some lasting up to six hours.

“Hopefully he doesn’t come looking for you then.” Jack said absentmindedly, to which Hiccup quickly shot him an annoyed glare.

“Yeah well, hopefully Gobber talked some sense into him because I’d rather avoid the reunion, for both our sakes.”

\-----

They traveled all morning, passing no one on the trail they were on. For this area, that was highly disconcerting. Normally this road was teeming with merchants and traders from all around the world. His friends were quite handy, and famous, their town being one of the most wealthy and successful in the world. For it to be abandoned like this… something had to be wrong.

“You should show me some of your moves,” Hiccup interrupted his thoughts, Jack’s lips brushing into auburn strands as Hiccup rode in front of him on Baby Tooth. Hiccup might know how to ride a dragon, but Jack was scared someone might try to shoot them in the back. Cowardly, yes, but many assassins and mercenaries weren’t against it. He’d rather them hit their original target then Hiccup as collateral damage. 

“And why should I do that?” He asked, taking in Hiccup’s smell. Unsurprisingly he smelled like fish and, if he wasn’t mistaken, fire and metal. There were a lot of blacksmith shops in Berk. He wondered if Hiccup worked in one. 

The dragon whisperer merely rolled his eyes. “So I can learn more? I know how vikings fight, but our style might be outdated.”

Jack couldn’t suppress the small snicker that left his lips. Their fashion sense was old school, but he didn’t want to upset Hiccup. “Point taken,” he admitted. “Next time we stop, I’ll show you a few moves, okay?”

Pleased with the answer, Hiccup beamed, one hand gently touching his jacket’s pouch where Toothless slumbered. Instead of hibernating, the small hunting dragon slept in short bursts. The stubborn reptile wanted to be sure he could help Hiccup if things got out of hand; he also didn’t want to miss out on a meal. 

As they traveled further into the forest, the more eerie it became. Less and less wildlife was spotted, even less dragons. Something told Hiccup that they weren’t just hibernating...

“What’s wrong?” Hiccup asked, feeling the demigod tense. Hiccup was very observant - Jack had to give him credit for that.

“The tracks on this road are old,” he said, his eyes and ears straining. Something wasn’t right here. 

“And no birds,” Hiccup voiced out loud, as if reading Jack’s mind. “And barely any dragons.”

As impressed as he was, Jack remained silent, continuing to ride forward. They couldn’t risk panicking, not until he was sure-

Crunch- a tree branch cracked under someone’s or something’s foot about twenty to thirty feet away.

“Hiccup, as soon as I give the signal, hold onto Baby Tooth as tightly as you can.”

“What? Did you see something-” Jack rolled off the horse suddenly, clicking his tongue twice as he fell. “Wait-!” Hiccup cried, twisting his body around to face him but yelped as the horse ran. Instinctively his hands gripped the horse, cursing under his breath as he was, once again, taken away from the fight.

Bouncing up just as quickly as he hit the ground, Jack unsheathed his sword as four camouflaged men charged out of the forest, their own swords drawn. 

“Don’t you know it’s not polite to ambush travelers?” He laughed as he knocked two swords to the side, kicking the third man under the belt and slamming his elbow into the fourth man’s face. Confidently the first two returned, both lunging at him from both Jack's left and right sides. With a giddy chuckle, Jack tucked and rolled forward, swiping his sword and tripping one. The other regrouped, but Jack was ready for him. He grabbed a handful of dirt and snow, throwing it in his face. With a cry, the man stumbled backwards, his now free hands rubbing at his eyes. 

The sound of metal piercing the air made him gasp and quickly side step to the left, flipping his sword so the edge was behind him before he thrust it backwards. A large scream pierced the air as he felt his sword slide into flesh. Both hearing and seeing this, the one he elbowed and tripped stood, anger flaring in his eyes. 

“You’ll pay for that!” One of them screeched as they both advanced, their swords ready to deliver a blow. Pulling his sword out of the man behind him, Jack kneeled on one leg and held his sword up, all three weapons clashing together. Terrifyingly enough, he stopped them a few mere inches above his head. 

Talk about being too close for comfort. 

The two men kept pushing down against his own sword, their combined strength far harder to manage than he originally thought. 

That’s what Jack got for getting cocky.

“Get him!” One of them said as the one he blinded took up his sword and came running. 

“There’s more of us you know,” the one he elbowed smirked, his now black eye squinting in dark glee. “Up ahead - archers and horsemen, Your little friend doesn’t stand a chance! And now you’re gonna die!”

Fear coursed through Jack, more fear than he anticipated. If there were just horsemen, he wouldn’t be that worried. He knew Hiccup could protect himself while Baby Tooth outran them. But against horsemen  _ and _ archers? As observant as the Dragon Whisperer was, Jack doubted he could handle that many enemies on horseback, especially when there were archers involved.

Shit - he needed to get to Hiccup and Baby Tooth -  _ fast. _

Using all his strength, he threw the other two off as he parried the sword of the man who rushed him. Without wasting another breath, he twirled and sliced the man’s neck, not even watching him drop as he went forward, his staff forming in his hands. 

The magic trick had both men startled, too dumbfounded to do anything as Jack used it like a staff, hitting the back of one of their knees. Frost crawled along the skin, resulting in frostbite as the man fell backwards with pained cries. He hit the other with the hilt of his sword in the head, making him instantly fall unconscious. 

With the last two incapacitated, Jack took off running as fast as he could down the trail. 

_ ‘Please be safe!’ _


	3. The Brother's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under siege by a bunch of 'bandits', Hiccup fights on the back of Baby Tooth, only to stumble upon a very grim situation...

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried as another arrow shot past him, narrowly missing both him and Baby Tooth. Though, with the way they were firing the arrows, he was pretty sure these archers were only trying to hit him, not the horse.

“Toothless - I could use your help bud!” He cried as two riders caught up with them, their horses nearly a sword’s length away.

The soldiers ambushed them about twenty to thirty strides after losing Jack. One of the archers in the trees made the mistake of angling their metal arrow towards the sun, the material glittering and catching his attention _ just _ in time to dodge. Impressively, there were more archers stationed in the trees further up, but Baby Tooth, the undoubtedly trained horse she was, started doing basic defensive maneuvers. How none of the arrows hit them was a mystery to him, but he didn’t want to press their luck. 

Grabbing a shield that was strapped to the horse’s side, he tied it against his back. It was just big enough to cover the back of his head as well, which made defending himself a little easier. 

Baby Tooth kept weaving in and out, speeding up and slowing down to evade the arrows. Hiccup was honestly impressed she didn’t try escaping into the forest, most likely where these hunters and scavengers had traps. Props to Jack for training his horse to be smarter than the average human. 

The sound of two horses neighing unhappily snapped the Dragon Whisperer out of his thoughts as he turned, only to curse under his breath. Two more armed riders came galloping after him, their horses covered with mismatched armor they probably stole from other travelers.

“Oh perfect, like this wasn’t impossible enough!” He growled, unsheathing his sword and parrying the rider on the left’s strike as he felt a sword press on his shield, the rider on the right attacking. 

“Surrender and we may just let you live as our slave!” The man on the left chuckled as he brought his sword back down, to which Hiccup was quick to block. “Or maybe we’d make you our bitch!”

Hiccup’s eyes flared in anger as he swung his own sword, but not at the man. No, the other’s horse had gotten so close he managed to swing at the  _ saddle _ , easily severing the strap. With a surprised yelp the man slid off the horse with his saddle, slamming  _ hard _ against a tree.

“You’ll pay for that!” The other soldier cried as pain shot through Hiccup’s back, the man slamming so hard on the shield it rattled his brain. 

When he felt the pressure leave he quickly twisted around despite his shaking body and pounding head, slamming his sword against the man’s arm. Blood sprayed as a shrill cry pierced the air. The man dropped his sword in favor of cradling his injured arm. It was a deep cut, not enough to dismember, but enough to nearly cut to the bone. Part of Hiccup was horrified that  _ he _ had done that, but he had to remind himself he literally didn't have a choice. 

“I’m not done with you,” the man’s face darkened, his eyes shimmering in revenge. As he fell back, the other two horsemen started to advance, anger flaring in their eyes as well. At this distance, his sword was useless, so he sheathed it. Quickly his hands frantically searched the pouches on Baby Tooth, trying to find something useful. Food, water, blankets, wood-

“Just my luck,” Hiccup grumbled as he grabbed Jack’s bow. Of course one of the only weapons he sucked at was his only line of defense, aside from his own sword. But unless the riders came to his side like the other two did, he couldn’t strike them with his small sword.

It was better than nothing though. He doubted Toothless would wake with how cold it was to help, even if he was settled in the large front pocket of his jacket. Normally he needed the heat of fire in this kind of weather. 

Grabbing an arrow from the quiver still latched to the horse, Hiccup twisted his body as he notched it. As per usual, his arms shook and trembled as it took all his strength not to let it go. The longer it took to aim, however, the steadier his arms became. As strange as it sounded, it was like Jack’s bow got lighter in his hands the longer he held it. 

He decided not to question it - this bow did belong to a demigod.

Lining up a direct hit, he let the arrow fly. The rider though had ample time to prepare as he merely forced his horse to jump out of the way, brushing up against the other rider.

Well shit, this wasn’t going to work if it took him that long to fire!

“Toothless! I could use your help!” He cried as one of the men shot an arrow at him. Quickly he let his body twist back around, the arrow slamming against the shield. Pain shot through his back to his tailbone again, making it nearly impossible to even stay sitting up. Gods his back was in really bad shape. If he kept this up, he wasn’t going to make it.

He… could always call for backup. There were wild dragons, some monstrous nightmares that refused to hibernate like Toothless - he saw them peeking through the bushes when he and Jack first entered the forest. But he remembered what Jack had said. No one knew dragons like him. Berk was the only place that were friends with them. If people found out there was a civilization out there that could, in a sense, control dragons, they’d want to know their secrets, like Alvin.

Unless… Alvin already told people? Jack made his way to Berk because of the rumors, but gaining competition would only hinder Alvin and risk other kingdoms going after the secrets as well.

So no - he couldn’t risk putting his people in danger unless he absolutely had to. That only left him with one more plan - a very  _ risky _ plan.

Taking a deep breath, calming his nerves, he very carefully lifted his left leg over to join his right on one side. Baby Tooth let out a noise of distress, dodging to the right. Gripping tightly, Hiccup snapped his eyes shut, preparing for impact either from falling off the horse, or from the horse falling with him. When it didn’t come he let out a breathy laugh. 

Ohhh he was going to die, but not without a fight!

Focusing, he lifted his right leg this time, tossing it over the other side so he was now facing the riders. He could see their shocked expressions as he raised the bow and notched another arrow, firing it as soon as it was raised. 

He watched in horror as the arrow grazed the rider’s arm, the man instantly reaching over and grabbing his arm in pain. The horse, hearing his pain started to slow as Hiccup raised the bow and shot at the other rider. This rider though was prepared as he raised a shield, blocking it. As disappointing as it was, Hiccup was just happy his arrows were actually going in the direction of his targets. 

“Archers!” The rider he hurt yelled, making Hiccup’s heart drop.

Oh no- they had lightened up and nearly stopped, but now, if they  _ all _ starting shooting at him, he wasn’t going to stand a chance even  _ with _ a shield tied to his back!

“TOOTHLESS!” He screamed as arrows came sailing his way. Instinctively he took out his sword as the shield was tied to his back. There was no way he would be able to untie it and swing it to his front in time. Besides, It was his only protection from arrows sailing towards his back. 

Something pressed against his chest so hard he toppled backwards, luckily remaining in the saddle. He waited for pain to wash over him - for his brain to  _ finally _ register it, yet nothing came. 

“Toothless got your back ‘cause Toothless is a good boy!” Eyes snapping wide open, Hiccup’s hands scrambled to his big pocket, finding it empty.

“Oh thank Thor,” he sighed, carefully forcing himself back up. His small hunting dragon was going through the trees, firing at men and catching arrows while singing the entire time. 

As horrible as his singing was, Hiccup was too grateful to protest. 

“Kill the insect!” Someone yelled, making Hiccup’s eyes narrow. 

Picking up the bow again, the two riders held up their shields, this time both prepared. But they didn’t have armor on, the fools, which left their legs exposed. He didn’t want to hurt the horses, so he let up in strength as he let the arrow sail towards the left rider’s leg. Quickly, before the one on the righ realized what he was doing, he let another arrow sail, successfully hitting them both in opposing legs. Cries of anger and pain rang out, the horses slowing down as they fretted over their riders. 

“Toothless, follow!” He cried out, the wounded riders no longer a match for Jack’s trained battle horse. Hearing the command, Toothless happily stopped his assault, only knocking the loose arrows out of the sky. 

Of course, it was never  _ that _ easy. Four more riders came out of the forest at high speed, their eyes oozing with the intent to kill. Drawing the bow and readying another arrow, the smell of smoke alerted his senses. The four riders growled as they started to slow, arrows no longer flying their way.

Why were they falling back, he wondered; was there a fire?

Cautiously he twisted his body around, a town now in view. How he didn’t smell the smoke before was a mystery to him. 

Guards at the entrance came to attention, raising their bows. Their weapons however, looked strange, unlike any bow or arrows he had ever seen before. These men were definitely not part of the welcoming committee behind him - they were far more advanced. 

“Halt!” The guard in the middle demanded. Baby Tooth finally started to slow, as if knowing these men would not harm them. Toothless on the other hand, landed on his shoulder, glowering at them, daring them to shoot.

“Should Toothless make them cry?”

“No, stand down,” Hiccup ordered, Baby Tooth coming to a stop. 

“Off the horse,” the middle guard commanded again. “And drop your weapons.” Not knowing what else to do, Hiccup did as they asked, dropping Jack’s bow and his own sword, Endeavor. The guards, pleased came forward and collected the weapons, glaring up at the dragon. 

“Order the dragon into the cage-” the man pointed to a small steel cage that was too small for Toothless to fit in comfortably. 

“No,” Hiccup said immediately, his posture straightening. They could take the weapons and order him around, but he would _ not _ let them cage Toothless. “He stays with me or I get to order him to leave.”

The guards tensed at this, looking at each other, uncertain. “Look,” Hiccup started, putting his hands on his hips. “We were just attacked by riders and archers. The only reason I survived was because of him. You can take my weapons and order me around all you want, but you will not separate us. Besides, for all I know, you could be working with the barbarians that attacked us.”

“Is there a problem?” All the guards turned in shock, Hiccup’s eyes settling upon a man that looked at least sixteen to seventeen years old with short jet black hair hidden by a black sun hat. His clothes were hidden behind an apron made of material that looked sickeningly familiar, but Hiccup couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Mr. Hamada!” The commander said, taking a few cautious steps towards him, not letting his eyes off Hiccup. “You shouldn’t be here! It’s dangerous!”

“And it’s dangerous for him to be on the other side of the gates,” he motioned to Hiccup. “Let him in and show him to the medical hut. He’s injured.”

Surprised, the guard blinked a few times before bowing. “Yes sir.”

“Hiro, let’s go.” A groan came from behind a pile of rocks as a small boy around the age of fourteen with untamed black hair stood up. 

“I didn’t even get to test it out!”

“Save it for later, I’ll meet you in the lab after I help-” he stopped, turning to Hiccup who cautiously walked in, holding Toothless tightly to himself. Hiccup hadn’t even noticed he’d been grazed during the frenzy - his shoulder bleeding pretty badly - or if he did, he quickly disregarded it for his life. “What’s your name?”

“Hiccup,” he said, still on edge. “My friend is still out there. He’ll be fine, but please, let him him?” He pleaded. “Shaggy brown hair, deep brown eyes, tall - you can’t miss him.”

Tadashi looked over at the main guard as he nodded. “Keep a look out for him then,” the man ordered. “Though I wouldn’t keep your hopes up, those men are ruthless.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh trust me, he’ll make it. He’s very skilled, uh… what’s are your names?”

The man merely smirked, obviously unsure of how to respond. “Tadashi,” he said proudly, pushing his hands in his pockets. “Tadashi Hamada.”

“I’m Hiro Hamada,” the smaller boy smirked, making the older man glare down at him. “We’re brothers.”

“Ah,” the Dragon Whisperer said as he absentmindedly pat Baby Tooth. The two reminded him of himself and Jack when they were together - always challenging the other. “Nice to meet you. Is there a place my friend’s horse can rest? She’s exhausted.”

“Yeah, the medical hut has a horse’s stall next to it,” he reassured, looking the horse up and down. “She seems familiar… where’d you get her?”

Hiccup went to answer, but shut up immediately. He wasn’t sure if he could actually trust these people. For all he knew, these people were some of Jack’s enemies; the demigod mentioned he had quite a few. “Like I said, she’s actually my friend’s horse,” he hesitated, gently stroking her fur gratefully as he chose to opt out Jack’s name. “When they attacked, my friend rolled off to hold them off while his horse took me to safety.” He sighed, worried. “He can take care of himself - I know he can, but I’m still worried.”

Sympathetically, Tadashi patted him on the back, offering a small smile while his brother remained silent, staring sadly at the ground as they walked. “All you can do is hope,” he said. “If we had soldiers to spare, I’d send some for a search and rescue mission. I’m sorry.”

“Like I said, he’ll be fine,” Hiccup repeated, turning his gaze to watch the path in front of them. The smaller brother seemed genuinely sad while the older looked guilty. It made him trust them a bit more. “But who are they? What’s going on here?”He asked as they approached a large hut where smoke billowed from a large chimney. Unlike the other buildings, this one was huge, as if to accommodate half the townspeople. The building next to them was half it’s size where, if he remembered right, Hiro ran inside. If Hiccup wasn't mistaken, he was able to make out a furnace before the doors closed. Maybe it was a blacksmith’s quarter? 

“Please feed and water this horse,” Tadashi spoke, making Hiccup blink back to him. A child no older then ten had come from nowhere, grabbing Baby Tooth’s reins with a bright, gleeful smile. 

“Yes sir! I won’t let you down sir! I’ll be sure to wash and brush her too!” Tadashi let out a soft chuckle as he ruffled the boy’s hair. Hiccup was a little hesitant to let Baby Tooth go, but they were too deep in this to back out now. 

Following Tadashi inside the large hut, he couldn’t help but observe the smell. Unlike other buildings, this one smelled like cleaning chemicals and medicine, and the sounds - gods he could hear people both moaning and groaning in pain. This had to be a hopsital of some sort, and when he saw a nurse walked by with fresh rags, it confirmed his suspicions. 

At least he knew the other didn’t lie about wanting to help his wound. Maybe he was someone he could trust.

“They’re the soldiers of the warlord, Callaghan.” Tadashi started. “He used to be a great inventor until one day, he just started attacking villages without warning. He pillages for inventors, inventions, and supplies, not caring if his soldiers kill innocent people in the process.” He motioned for Hiccup to take a seat on a medical bench they approached. 

“And your town is his newest target,” he summarized as he sat down. A nurse, seeing them, brought over a small basin filled with fresh, clean water. 

“For the past four months, yeah,” he admitted, washing his hands as another nurse came up, presenting waterlogged rags. Hiccup saw this and pulled his hoodie and shirt down a bit on his wounded side, thankful they were a little too big on him so he didn’t have to take them off. Tadashi in return thanked the two nurses before he started dabbing the cut, making Hiccup bite his bottom lip in pain, trying to suppress his pathetic gasps. 

Toothless, sensing his master’s distress, hopped off his shoulder and onto the open window shutter, watching from above, ready to protect at a second’s notice.

“Do you have a lot of inventions and inventors then?” Hiccup asked when the stinging became dull. 

Tadashi, even the nurses, all looked up at him in complete shock, as if he asked the dumbest question in history. Blushing Hiccup looked away, playing with his fingers. 

“What?” He mumbled. “I’m not from around here, I’m sorry.”

When Tadashi realized he wasn’t joking, he cleared his throat, reaching for a bottle filled with a cloudy liquid on the small table beside the bench. “I don’t like to brag, but we’re the most popular town when it comes to inventions and inventors. My brother and I are… well we’re gifted. 

“Gifted?!” One of the nurses gasped, sounding offended. “He created that mixture he’s about to use! It both cleanses and stops the bleeding!”

“And he made machines to clean our water supply!” Said another nurse.

“They created state of the art weapons-”

“Okay okay, go back to work,” Tadashi interrupted, blushing in embarrassment. “You must live under a rock if you haven’t heard of the Hamada Brothers.” He admitted, pouring some of the liquid on a rag and pressed it to his cut. Instantly Hiccup hissed, unable to hide the pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Oh wow - that was  _ painful.  _

“Sorry, it’s gonna sting for a bit,” Tadashi said as he pulled away, tossing the now bloody rag in a bin underneath the bench before taking small strips of cloth and wrapping it around his arm and shoulder.

“No kidding,” Hiccup mumbled, opening his eyes as the pain ebbed away. “So you’re technically a doctor and inventor, two things a warlord needs.”

“Exactly,” he said, tying the wrap together, seeming pleased. “Though he’s more interested in my brother,” he mumbled, turning to wash his hands again. “My brother’s talent far exceeds mine when it comes to inventing, but I won’t let them get him.” He growled, his tone interlacing with anger.

“You say that, yet you let me, a complete stranger in,” Hiccup couldn't help but point out, “you don’t even know if I’m a spy.”

At this, Tadashi turned, his eyes going to Toothless, who perched protectively on the window above. “You needed our help, I couldn’t just leave you out there. Besides, none of his spies would risk their lives for a dragon,” he smiled softly, his gaze going back to Hiccup. “He uses dragons as slaves and works them to death.” Hearing that made Hiccup scowl in anger. Jack did warn him that was a common theme in this world. His reaction only seemed to make Tadashi nod his head in affirmation, though there was something that still bothered him…

“What about you guys?” He asked, his eyes going to his apron. “How do  _ you  _ treat dragons? You’re wearing the scales of a monstrous nightmare as an apron.”

Shocked, Tadashi looked down at his own apron before a sad smile befell his lips. “You know your dragons well,” he complimented. “This is the skin from our father’s own dragon. Shortly after he passed away, we found his dragon dead in the snow. He let his own flame go out in grief,” he sighed sadly, looking off. “It felt wasteful to let his body rot, so we used as much of it as we could.”

The mere thought made Hiccup wiggle his nose in disapproval. That was disrespecting the dead! In Berk they buried their bodies at sea by sailing them off in a boat before setting it on fire. That was the proper way to dispose of the dead.

Yet he had to remember his people were old fashioned. For all he knew this is how everyone treated their dead, and he didn’t want to disrespect their ways.

“Well… their scales can withstand fire, so they’re perfect aprons when working in a forge,” he sadly admitted, as much as he hated it. At least they weren’t sporting it as a trophy. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve reacted if they did. That was something he couldn’t look past.

Hiccup was so caught up in his inner dilemma he didn’t notice how surprised Tadashi was. “I’m sorry, but where are you from again?”

“I didn’t say,” Hiccup said, deciding to be honest. “I’m sorry, you’ve been really kind but-“

“It’s okay, I get it. It’s hard to trust people.” Tadashi stood, motioning for him to follow as he started to walk further into the building. Hiccup quickly stood, Toothless gliding on his shoulder as they followed. It was… heartbreaking to see. There had to be a good fifty to sixty people, all horribly wounded moaning and groaning in pain. There were quite a few Hiccup could tell weren’t going to make it, yet still desperately tried to hold on.

“All these men are soldiers who have been wounded trying to chase the army out of the forest,” the doctor said, checking on a few of them here and there. “The ones who need constant care are here, those who are stable stay at home and, when I have time, I check on them too.”

The reality of the war hit him hard. Unlike all the other soldiers,  _ he _ had made it through the battlezone with only a  _ scratch _ . With hundreds of arrows being notched at him  _ and _ horsemen chasing him, there should’ve been no way to survive. Yet he did, just like his other crazy adventures.

Something really  _ did _ want him alive. He just wished the same force had a big enough heart to help the other soldiers out as well. Even though Hiccup had been lucky, he had also been unlucky. Injuring two of their men and making it to the gates safely probably pissed them off. Despite being in a war with the Outcasts back at home, the enemy didn’t stand a chance. Here, it was the other way around. Their town was losing… they  _ didn’t  _ stand a chance.

“Do you have any allies?” Hiccup asked, gulping nervously. Tadashi nodded, though his face fell grim.

“We haven’t been able to get a message out. They have us completely surrounded. They shoot down all of our messengers and messenger birds.” He sighed, going to a window, looking out to the few children who still had the energy to play in the streets. “Callaghan is playing it safe- he’s trying to starve us out. By ambushing the carts and people we usually trade with, no one gets in or out.” Turning back to face Hiccup, his face was even more grim. “You’re one of the few lucky ones, but we have no food to give you. We can barely supply fish to the young and elderly.”

Oh great, that meant they were stuck there too. If they wanted out, they had to help them win this war. Seeing as Jack was still missing, he needed to start stepping up. “I have a solution,” Hiccup beamed. “Do you have something that belongs to one of your allies? Something no one’s really touched yet?”

Surprised, Tadashi thought for a few minutes. “We still have some clothes merchants haven’t sold since no one can afford anything that isn’t food.”

“Good, I’ll need one of those and a Terrible Terror. Do you have one in town that isn’t hibernating?”

Confused, Tadashi shook his head. “I don’t think so. Dragons went into hibernation last week.”

Shaking his head he turned to Toothless. “Can you find me a Terrible Terror bud? I’ll catch you some extra fish tonight.”

The dragon purred at the thought. “Tooth-Toothless does like fish. And Toothless does like being a hero…” he stuttered before flying away. “He’s got the Terror, now you need to write the note and find a cloth.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened as he watched the two strangers. Although he didn't understand Hiccup, it seemed the dragon did. “Wait- what? What are you planning on doing?” 

Hiccup pursed his lips as he took him to the side where no one could hear. “Look, all I want to do is help, and the only way I can is through dragons,” he admitted, watching as Tadashi’s eyes grew wider in confusion. “You may know medicine like the back of your hand, but _ I _ know  _ dragons _ . So please, I know I’m asking a lot, but please trust me.”

Tadashi looked up at all the soldiers and sighed. They were getting desperate at this point. “Okay, but first you’ll have to prove yourself.”

“Okay, test me away. Just remember I can’t leave without the army gone too.” Tadashi nodded, realizing that they did have that leverage over him.

“Are you thinking of using a Terrible Terror in place of a messenger bird?!” A smaller voice squeaked, making Hiccup jump. Tadashi on the other hand sighed, facepalming himself. “They wouldn’t think twice about wasting ammo on a dragon that’s not attacking them!”

“Hiro, I told you to stay in the lab!” He scolded. His brother looked like a small version of him with a matching apron. While Tadashi’s was cut short, Hiro’s bushed all over the place, hardly looking kept. It looked presentable earlier...

“Oh, and let the possible spy get you?” He smirked, holding up a small and strange looking contraption. Hiccup wasn’t even sure how to describe it aside from saying it was like a handheld cattlepult. He didn’t want to judge it too harshly though. Some of his own inventions were small but packed a punch.

Tadashi let out a frustrated yet lighthearted sigh, unable to hold back the small curl of a smile on his lips as he turned back to Hiccup. “Did I mention he’s reckless and doesn’t listen?”

“Don’t say that about yourself, even though it’s true,” Hiro smirked. “Can we test out the Terrible Terror theory? I wanna see it in action!”

As much as the older brother hated to admit it, it was a pretty good idea. Leading them back to the front of the hospital, they found a small parchment and a quill. Without showing the others what he wrote, Tadashi rolled up the letter and tied it shut.

“I’m gonna send this to you Hiro,” he said, leading them out of the hospital. “Go back home and wait –“ he turned to Hiccup.

“Give it about twenty minutes,” he said. “They can follow a scent, but they aren’t the brightest dragons.” He was exaggerating the time, but for a good cause. There was no telling how large this place was. For all he knew, their home was across town. If Toothless brought back a Terror from the woods, it wouldn’t know the area like a native would.

“Roger that!” The smaller brother smiled in excitement before running off. To ensure the brothers didn’t try to blame him for foul play as he saw which direction Hiro went, Hiccup turned around. Hiro seemed eager to try this out, even if it proved to be a trap. It reminded him of something...

“Has he tried taking the army on himself?” He couldn’t help but ask. The question though had Tadashi looking his way with questioning daggers in his eyes. That was definitely a sore spot.

“And how would you know that?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

Apologetically Hiccup faced him, holding his hands out infront of him. “It was just a thought!” He quickly stammered. “He just reminds me of myself,” he deflated, his eyes examining his own hands. “I’m probably not as skilled as you two, but back home I invented a lot of our gear. Weapons, shields, even prosthetics-“ he met Tadashi’s careful gaze. “There was a time I used to have that same look of wonder and excitement in my eyes.” Before Tadashi could even reply, Toothless landed on his shoulder, a yellow and orange Terrible Terror landing on the other.

“Hello,” Hiccup smiled, speaking dragonese. He knew it was dangerous, but he needed to train this dragon.

Caught by surprise, the Terrible Terror jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of him, tilting his head.

“I told you,” Toothless grinned, getting a kick out of this.

“I’m Hiccup, what’s your name?” Terrible Terrors weren’t the smartest. In all honesty he didn’t expect it to answer back.

“Iris,” the dragon replied, his head tilting from side to side. “You must be the dragon whisperer!” A slight red tint tainted Hiccup’s cheeks. That was a nickname the dragons used for him back on Berk. He didn’t expect dragons down here to know him as well. That fact alone creeped him out.

“It’s nice to meet you Iris,” Hiccup ignored the second half, not sure how to respond. “We need your help, if you’re up for it.”

Tadashi took a step forward. All he heard was strange noises and sound effects – dragon talk. “Do you really know what he’s saying?”

Flinching Hiccup nodded. He really hoped he wouldn’t regret this. “Yes, please don’t tell anyone.” He pleaded as the dragon did a backflip, his tongue hanging out excitingly.

“Yes yes – I will help! But the Dragon Whisperer must feed me in return!”

“Fish?” Toothless supplied, making the other dragon practically dance in excitement.

“Yes! Fish! Lots and lots of fish!”

“You got a deal,” he said in their own language, holding a hand out to Tadashi. Fumbling for his pocket, the doctor pulled out the parchment and handed it to him. “Thanks, for payment, the dragon wants fish,” he informed as he kneeled down, tying the note to the dragon’s leg.

“We don’t have much, but we’ll make it happen, if this works,” Tadashi mumbled as he handed Hiccup one of Hiro’s work gloves. Bringing it to the dragon’s nostrils, Iris sniffed it a few times before taking off.

“I’m impressed,” Hiccup heard Tadashi sigh behind him. “That’s the direction of our house.” Smiling proudly, Hiccup dusted his hands off and pet Toothless.

“You better start writing that letter because they might start shooting dragons down,” he forewarned. “Toothless and I injured some of their men, probably pissed them off. Their army seemed pretty spread out, so the story shouldn’t travel fast.”

“But you sure do.” 

Hiccup’s eyes widened as he quickly turned. “Jack!” He cried out in both relief and worry. The demigod was hunched over and holding his stomach while a particular large gash above his left brow painted his face red. Not wasting another second, Hiccup dashed over, forcing one of his hands over his shoulders as Toothless landed on Jack’s other shoulder. 

“You really did a number on them,” he chuckled, making Hiccup roll his eyes. 

“They did a number on YOU! We have to get you patched up!”

“Jack Frost,” Tadashi smiled as he came up to them. “It’s been a while, yet you look the same as ever.” Hiccup couldn’t help but look between the two. He didn’t think they’d know each other. 

“All bloodied and still laughing?” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. “How’s your brother doing?”

“Better than you.” He turned in the direction of their house, biting his lip. He didn’t want to leave mid-experiment, but they needed to give Jack medical attention. 

“The Terrible Terror will lead him back to me,” Hiccup reassured. “He’ll want his reward.”

Taking that as an answer, Tadashi led them back inside the hospital, making Jack painfully lie down on one of the beds. He must’ve taken either a sword or arrow slash to his stomach as a straight line of blood oozed from his skin. It looked pretty deep, but not life threatening. 

At least, Hiccup hoped it wasn't. 

“What were you guys doing?” Jack grunted as the doctor started to wash the cut, trying his best not to groan in pain. “Watchin’ the sunset?”

Tadashi couldn’t help but smile, missing his short quips. “Running an experiment, actually. Had I known he was with you, I would’ve skipped the experiment and sent a letter to our allies. I just wasn’t sure if he was someone we could trust,” he admitted. “He didn’t even know who we were; and everyone knows the Hamada Brothers.”

Despite the pain, Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s from a place called Berk; they don’t keep tabs on the outside world.” Hiccup's eyes widened as he glowered at Jack, who merely waved him off. “Don’t worry, I trust him with my life.”

“Berk-” Tadashi mumbled, his memory both serving and failing him. “I thought it was a legend.” Glancing over to Hiccup, the boy avoided his gaze, instead looking to Toothless who looked uneasy as well. 

“It’s better if we keep it a legend,” Jack groaned as Tadashi started to clean the wound with rubbing alcohol. For a few moments he remained silent, trying to fight the pain. 

Hiccup bite his bottom lip, still not looking at them. “We live in separate worlds, and if yours got a hold of our dragon knowledge-”

“We’d destroy ourselves,” Jack finished, trying not to pay attention as Tadashi started to stitch him back up. He  _ hated _ stitches. They were so restricting, itchy and fragile. Any big movements easily broke them, which made their situation worse. He wouldn’t be able to fight with these stitches in him.

“Then why is he with you?” Tadashi asked, motioning to Hiccup, who merely rolled his eyes. Not this again, he  _ just _ convinced Jack to let him stay!

“Because I want to be here,” he quickly spat. “No offense, but it’s none of your business.” He didn’t dare look them in the eyes. He didn’t want Jack to suddenly change his mind.

“It works!” Hiro joyously laughed as both he and the Terrible Terror dashed in. The dragon quickly jumped on Hiccup’s lap and started to lick his face. “He even helped me find you guys, since you ditched me!”

“Okay okay!” Hiccup spit off to the side, trying to un-taste the dragon salvia. “Good- you did good now play with Toothless!” He cried as he set the other dragon on the ground, letting the two play together.

“He didn’t  _ just _ find our house, he found his way to me with your letter! Which, by the way,” he growled, putting his hands on his hips. “You can’t ground me, only Aunt Cass can.” He stopped though as his eyes finally settled upon Jack, worry filling his eyes as he dove forward onto his knees, clenching the bed. “Jack?! What - what are you doing here? Are you okay-” He turned to his brother just as he finished stitching Jack up. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Tadashi reassured, moving to clean the ugly gash above Jack’s left eyebrow. “He’s been worse.”

“We were in the area, so I figured we’d stop by,” Jack admitted, only now starting to feel the effects of the blood loss. Gods he was so lightheaded and tired. “I wanted to introduce you to Hiccup, which I’m glad I did. Looks like you guys can use some help.”

“We’re sending airmail to their allies,” Hiccup spoke up, the Terrible Terror hoping in his lap again, cooing softly for fish. He wasn’t about to openly admit it, but he was pleased Jack said he could help them.He was prepared to be hidden with the other citizens. “They have this place completely surrounded. The only way we’re going to beat them is through a surprise attack.”

Hiro nodded. “They shoot down our messenger birds and assassinate anyone who tries to get in or out. But they wouldn’t waste their arrows on wild dragons that aren’t threatening them.” He smirked wickedly. “It’s ingenious! No one’s ever used a dragon as a messenger before, they won’t suspect a thing!” 

“One of the men I questioned said there were enough soldiers to fill two whole armies. We have to make a plan, along with a backup and last resort plan,” Jack said, uneasy. Even with help from one of the allies, they’d still be horribly outnumbered. They had to come up with a  _ very _ good plan.

“You have more experience than all of us combined,” Tadashi pointed out, everyone looking to Jack. “If anyone’s going to make a successful plan, you’d have the most successful one.” Carefully he pulled back and started to bandage the cut. “You know I trust you with my life.”

Feeling honored, Jack smiled and nodded. “Our plan is to have the reinforcements attack from all directions, assuming they give us enough aid. We’ll have your army stationed around weak spots along the inside perimeter, then Hiro’s traps around everything else. They’ll be the backup plan.” Unconsciously Jack set his arm on his stomach wound. It obviously hurt him, which made Hiccup worry. Like this, Jack was in no shape to fight. “Then the fall out plan is me,” he said, the room growing silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing. “If all else fails, I’ll do what I can until I fall unconscious.

Hiccup blinked a few times, completely shocked he even offered that plan in the first place. “You’re in  _ NO _ condition to fight!” Hiccup said for everyone as he stood, glowering down at Jack. “How many times do I have to tell you I can  _ fight _ until you understand?! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“I was about to say the same to you,” Jack glowered back. “Don’t question me, I know what I’m doing. I’m putting you in charge of the women, children, elderly and wounded-” Hiccup’s heart stopped, not believing what he was hearing. “If they get past us, we need you to protect them.”

“No-” Hiccup shook his head, glancing over to Toothless, who frowned with him. He knew what Jack was doing. He was throwing him in the back, hoping he wouldn’t have to fight. In any other circumstance, he’d be happy to protect them, but Jack was treating him like an overconfident child. “I  _ can _ fight-!”

“Good, they’ll need you,” Jack said, looking to Hiro. “I need you to make traps, large ones, small ones-”

He couldn't believe this. Jack would rather risk losing and  _ dying _ than to put him on the front lines. In reality, if the troops got past the reinforcements and Jack, Hiccup would have no chance to defend the others, and the demigod knew that. Unless…

Without saying another word, Hiccup stormed out, Toothless scrambling at his heels. If Jack rather die than give him a chance to help, he’d have to prove himself to him - again. He’d show him just how capable he was. 

“What are you doing?” Toothless asked, fluttering up and landing on his shoulder. The Dragon Whisperer didn’t even flinch as he looked up and down, left to right. 

“Something stupid,” he said. Toothless opened his mouth, wanting to elaborate until his shoulders deflated in both fear and concern, seeing what he had in mind.

“You mean something crazy,” he sighed. “Why can’t you just follow the plan? This is the safest part you’ve played yet!”

“Because I have a better fallout plan, a plan that doesn’t involve getting Jack killed. Now stop complaining and help me.”

\----

Hours had passed since then, the whole town preparing for war. Tadashi gave everyone orders, making sure everyone knew what the plan was when the attack came while others started constructing the Safe House; the house women, children, elderly, the wounded and the sick were going to be housed during the fight. 

Tadashi agreed with the plan, just not with Jack’s part. No matter what the stubborn demigod said, he was a doctor; he knew how Jack was  _ really _ feeling. In his condition, he’d be lucky if he could sit up, let alone defend himself. 

“You know,” Tadashi started as he grabbed a clean wet rag, watching those exhausted and pained deep blue eyes turn his way. “That sword was laced with something - poison or fungus - it doesn't matter. You won’t be able to fight.” He said, bringing the cloth up to start dabbing Jack’s pale forehead. As expected, the demigod grunted, shoving his hand away stubbornly, the rag falling to the ground as he avoided eye contact. 

“I won’t hide,” Jack grumbled, gently holding his stomach wound with his chilly hands. “I  _ refuse _ to sit in bed and let their army destroy your town. Not while I’m still breathing.”

Tadashi sighed through his nose, trying to keep himself composed as he leaned down and picked up the rag from the ground. “Keep talking like that and it’ll happen,” he said, moving to get another rag, his back facing Jack. “I didn’t mention it when Hiccup was here, but… whatever they dipped the blade in is strong. It’s traveled pretty far in your body, the antidote could take a while to clean it out; you could lose motor control over your limbs if you don’t rest.” Dipping the rag in the water and soap bucket, he scrubbed it with his knuckles. “We might’ve gotten the medicine to you too late… but I have faith it’ll still work.”

Jack was quiet for a bit, long enough for the doctor to finish cleaning the rag. When he turned the demigod chuckled dryly, looking down at his stomach wound hauntingly. “I know,” he said, his eyes losing their light. Tadashi remembered this look - it was the same one he bore the first time he stumbled into their village. “When he sliced me, I could feel it flowing with my blood. I grabbed as many herbal leaves as I could along the way, but in the dead of winter, I barely managed three.” His eyes moved with his head, making eye contact with the doctor in such a stiff and broken way it made Tadashi stop breathing for a second. It was so sad seeing his friend still in this state. 

“You don’t deserve this,” he hissed, coming back over and gently cleaning up the blood that seeped down his skin from his bandages. “Embracing the pain doesn’t make up for what you did, it’s what you do in the time you have left that matters. And that means staying  _ alive _ .”

Catching the demigod off guard, his smile fell, his eyes going to the ceiling in deep thought as his arms fell at his sides. “I’ve always hated that about you,” he grumbled, sighing bitterly. “You always made sense when my mind just saw the darkness.” As Tadashi moved to clean his other wound, those deep blue eyes turned back to the doctor, his expression stoic. “Before coming here, I saved a village from raiders, and as I fought for consciousness, I expected them to kill me. I expected them to throw me off a cliff with the amount of fear and hatred reflected in their eyes .And… I was okay with that.” He huffed. “But then... Hiccup happened,” he sighed, his whole body relaxing. “His words reminded me of you. Amidst a blood thirsty town, he was able to calm them with nothing but words. They even gave us supplies and safe passage out of their village…” he sighed, shaking his head. “It was a mistake, letting him tag along. I’m only gonna get him killed.”

The fondness in his voice and face made Tadashi smile as he pulled the now bloody rag away, moving to clean it again. “If he convinced you to let him tag along, something tells me he would’ve followed you regardless,” the doctor couldn’t help but chuckle. “He’s as stubborn as you. At the gates, he was willing to die with his dragon when all they did was request him to cage it.”

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle, his hands instantly flinching up to his stomach as he groaned in pain. “Of course he would,” he smiled, looking up at the ceiling fondly again, just imagining the scene. “Stupid kid…”

“I would’ve done the same thing,” Tadashi broke through his daydream, sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. “If it were Hiro, I would’ve put him where he’d be the safest. But you-” he said, looking over at him seriously. “I’m grateful that you’re willing to risk your life for my people, but you can’t fight, at least, not today.” Jack’s eyes soured, glowering at his friend, but the doctor held up a hand before he could interject. “Stay with the sick and elderly. If we get overrun, at least you’ll be able to come back when you’re healed and save the rest of us, because honestly, you’d be the only one who could.”

As furious as Jack was, the demigod remained silent, taking his words into consideration. Tadashi had a point. If he let himself be killed while hardly lifting a finger to defend himself, it would be pathetic. After the hell he went through to get this far, perishing like this would be humiliating; he’d never be able to redeem himself. 

Besides… if he was with Hiccup, he could keep him from disobeying and out of trouble.

“I’ll… think about it,” he decided, giving the doctor a small smile. “I hate being useless, but in this case, it can’t be helped.” His eyes creased in worry. “We better hope Terror Mail actually works.”

\-----

Hours had passed since Hiccup decided to take matters into his own hands, the full moon’s position telling him it was around midnight. He finished far more early than he would’ve liked, but there was only so much he could do this time of year. The only thing he could do was pray his words actually meant something.

“Toothless doesn’t like this,” the small dragon murmured, exhaustedly landing on Hiccup’s drenched shoulder. 

“You say that about everything,” the Dragon Whisperer bitterly mumbled, rubbing his arms even faster, trying to warm himself - to no avail. Being in an area covered in snow with no sun to warm him while being soaking wet was dangerous; he needed to find shelter unless he risked getting frostbite. 

The only building he had been in, however, was the hospital, and he really didn't want to face Jack - not right now. Showing up in this condition would only give himself away, and he did not want to be lectured by the demigod right now. It would only cause him to lecture the demigod about his own health and nothing would be solved - they’d only be furious with one another. 

Slowly the dragon whisperer stopped walking, staring annoyingly at the hospital a yard away from him. Where could he go? This wasn’t the wild, he couldn't just camp out somewhere, he’d be an open target  _ and  _ look suspicious!

“Something wrong?” A prepubescent voice came from behind him. Instinctively Hiccup turned on his heels, drawing his sword as Toothless jumped up, ready to charge. When his eyes finally focused he quickly lowered his sword and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Hiro, looking frazzled as he threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry,” Hiccup stammered as he quickly put his sword away, mad at himself for aiming his sword at a child. Hiro though, seemed to understand as he merely shook his head. 

“It’s fine,” he reassured, watching Toothless with wild fascination. He seemed more thrilled than someone who just had a sword pointed at them should be. “I saw what you guys were doing-” Hiccup’s eyes widened in horror, heart beating slowly in his chest. “The way you communicated-” The Dragon Whisperer quickly covered the child’s mouth, fervently looking around, fearing Jack or a spy was nearby. When he saw no one, he sighed in relief, pulling his hands away from the confused boy.

“Have you told anyone?” Hiccup asked, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. His determination to prove himself could have gotten this whole village killed! If an enemy spy had seen or heard about his plan, the enemy could have seen his actions as a threat and attacked! 

Shit - he hadn’t thought that through-! Some chief-to-be he was. 

“No, I promise,” the young inventor swore, looking around as well, catching on. “Do you really think there’s a spy here?”

Instantly Hiccup deflated, most of his fears dispelling as he grabbed Hiro’s small wrist and pulled him along, heading to the forge next to the hospital. Hiro, seeing where he was headed sped up and led the three of them in, locking the door behind them. 

“I think so,” Hiccup finally admitted. “When I first came, it felt like I was being watched by someone with dark intentions; It hasn’t really lightening up.” He admitted, chills running up and down his spine. 

“Okay, we’re the only ones in here,” Hiro reassured, moving to a large table against the back wall. Outside the facility looked huge, but on the inside, it was so cluttered and claustrophobic with metals, alloys and other natural materials on each wall it even spilled out onto the floor; it was overwhelming. The second story probably looked similar. 

Just as Hiccup had back home, designs and plans were stuck to the wall while notes were scribbled all over the place. The desk was filled with various objects, parts and tools, and when the dragon whisperer tried to match the design up with the plan, it was impossible. Unless the plans were coded so only the engineer would understand, none of the plans matched the prototypes on the table. A small smile curved Hiccup’s stressed and tired lips, impressed.  

Hiro moved to a small chest under the table, pulling out a blanket and tossed it. Hiccup had to stumble forward to catch it, the toss horrible, but he was grateful for the warmth. “Thanks,” he beamed, watching as Hiro cleared away scrap metal off two chairs. Motioning for Hiccup to sit, he did the same. 

“I saw what you were doing, and I want to help,” Hiro beamed. “I don’t know what you have planned, exactly, but I don’t want to be useless, especially since I know my brother will go to the front lines if things start going south!” He cried, his happy and excited facade fading. “My brother still thinks of me as a child - he acts like everything’s going to be alright but I know the truth - I know it won’t be okay unless we all try to do something to help!”

Hiccup slowly sat down, pulling the blanket close to himself as he absentmindedly started at pieces of metal at their feet, Hiro’s words reverberating through his mind. The boy reminded him of himself. Despite his experience and skill, Jack treated him like a spoiled, overconfident child. Even with his impressive stunts and qualities, the demigod’s view of him always reverted back to the starting point. Part of him wanted to believe Jack was just afraid to lose him, as Tadashi was afraid of losing his brother, but he highly doubted that. 

“Sure, why not?” Hiccup smiled, slowly meeting Hiro’s surprised eyes. “It’ll be dangerous, but if we don’t do  _ something _ we’ll be dead anyway.” Light and excitement flooded in the child’s eyes as he tried his best to contain himself - his body visibly shaking. 

“Thank you- thank you!” He laughed, bouncing up and down in his seat. “I would’ve helped regardless but still! I have lots of plans and ideas!”

“Great!” Hiccup mischievously smirked, grabbing a blank paper and pencil. “So here’s what I’ve planned so far…”

\----

At some point, they both fell asleep, slumped against the table uncomfortably, a position both of them were used to. Toothless had knocked some metal off a shelf and fell asleep there, “watching” protectively from above. 

Hiccup started to stir when someone started messing with the door. He heard a loud click before it slowly started to open, making him groan quietly as he sat up. Hiro locked that last night; only someone with a key could get in, unless... someone had been picking the lock all night and they hadn’t heard? Glancing to his right, Hiro remained sleeping, the noise not disturbing him. Well, that ruled out the possibility of it being Hiro. But then… who could it be?

With fear seeping into his veins, Hiccup quietly put his hand on his sword, waiting… listening as the footsteps came closer and closer…

They were light - so it wasn’t someone heavily armed, but it wasn’t light enough to be a child. It was definitely an adult. 

Could it be an assassin?

When the footsteps were a few feet away, Hiccup sprung up, unsheathing his sword as he pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. Instantly he went red in embarrassment, lowering the metal immediately and quickly sheathing it.

“And what do we have here?” Tadashi asked, both amused and impressed with his quick reaction. 

Great, now he had pointed his sword at BOTH brothers. Talk about being paranoid.

As the embarrassment started to ebb away, panic replaced it. As much as he trusted Tadashi, especially after learning that he was friends with Jack, he also  _ didn’t _ ; not with his and Hiro’s plans. For all he knew the doctor would get mad at them and reveal their plans to the demigod. They couldn’t risk that, and yet… the plans were laying right on the desk behind him, right where he had been laying. Tadashi had no doubt seen them by now; it was far too late - or was it?

“Uh - Wha-what were we doing?” Hiccup laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his mind supplied some words. “We were sharing inventions!” He quickly lied, throwing as much excitement in his voice as he could to make it more believable. “I can see why you and your people thought I was stupid! Hiro’s brilliant! He gave me  _ so _ many ideas on how to improve my own projects!”

Hiccup’s fascination made the doctor chuckle as he came forward, his eyes quickly peaking at the papers on the table they had used. For one terrified moment, Hiccup nearly flung himself against the papers, to hide the plans, but was shocked to see the pages were blank. 

Weird… he was sure they wrote and drew everything out. 

“Ever since the war started, he spends all his time in here; even when he’s out and about, he’s testing what he’s created.” Hiccup’s gaze fell to the floor at the information. “It’s like… he’s forgotten how to be himself.”

Hiccup moved a bit uncomfortably at that, sadly relating. “Maybe he’s trying to prove himself to you.” Tadashi met Hiccup’s gaze when he heard that, as if knowing yet was in denial. It was a look he had seen on his own father’s face, and the conversation was never pleasant.

Hearing their voices, Hiro started to stir a bit, making both Tadashi and Hiccup freeze, feeling bad. Glancing up at each other, they both silently agreed to continue this outside.

“How’s Jack?” Hiccup asked quietly, deciding to change the subject as he followed Tadashi out.

“Not so good,” the doctor admitted, his eyes raising to the hospital next door. “I don’t think he’s gonna fight though, I think I talked him out of it.”

“What?!” Hiccup gasped, blinking in shock as he pushed one of his fingers into his left ear, wondering if he had something in his ears that made him hear the doctor wrong. 

Tadashi let out a breathy laugh as they started walking around town, observing the soldiers and civilians who were working hard in preparation of the battle. “He’s as stubborn as a mull, but yes, he’s thinking about it. I’m sure once the pain medication wears off, he’ll come around. He needs to understand just how injured he is.”

Just the thought of that amount of pain made Hiccup shiver, feeling bad. But if that’s what it took then he was all for it.

“Hopefully,” Hiccup sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket where Toothless normally rested. Now that he was alone with Tadashi, his mind kept wandering to Jack. There was so much he didn’t know about him, in fact he knew little to nothing; the demigod hated talking about himself. The doctor though was his best friend. Maybe… he could tell him a little bit about him. 

“So… how’d you and Jack meet?” Hiccup carefully asked, smiling as Iris, the Terrible Terror came around the corner, wagging it’s tail as it followed.

Tadashi couldn’t help the small chuckle that left his lips as he reached into his pocket, fishing out a letter he wrote late last night. “It was almost one whole year ago, when business was booming like never before,” the doctor started, taking out a small cloth that resembled a handkerchief out of his other pocket. “As great as it was for the economy, it wasn’t so great on crime. The greedier people were, the greater the distance in social classes became. Soon people were too scared to leave their homes at night, fearing they’d be robbed and killed. So, in an attempt to keep everyone safe, I made a law stating no one could leave their homes, unless it was an emergency, after ten.”

“People shouldn’t be up that late anyway,” Hiccup commented, knowing he himself was normally asleep unless he was working on something. Tadashi nodded, agreeing.

“No one really had a problem with it, except my brother, of course. He didn’t think the rule applied to him,” he sighed as he crossed his arms, holding the items in his right hand. “In an act of defiance, he snuck out one night to  _ gamble _ , of all things. It only took once…” his eyes saddened as he clenched his forearm with his freehand. “They took advantage of him. They took his money and beat him up, no one around to help him… except for one person who moved with the night, the clothes he had from the Nightmares helping him sneak up and ambushing them. With one hit, he took one of the gamblers out, which made the others disperse, scared. They might be thugs, but even they recognized someone from the Nightmares.”

Hiccup rose a confused eyebrow at the name as he too crossed his arms. “Who are the Nightmares?” Hiccup couldn’t help but interrupt. Tadashi said the name without going into detail, meaning it was probably a name he should know; he must’ve forgotten he knew nothing of this world.

The doctor blinked up at him, completely shocked and confused. “You mean… Jack hasn’t told you yet?” 

“He doesn’t talk about himself much,” Hiccup grumbled, crossing his arms. Not knowing anything made him feel naked. Normally he was the one that knew everything - had all the answers.

“Oh… well,” Tadashi started as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, trying to gather his thoughts. “They’re a group controlled by a demigod warlord, wanting nothing but to rule over the lands with fear and oppression. But honestly… Jack should tell you the rest,” Tadashi bit his bottom lip, unsure. “It… doesn't feel right. He’ll tell you when you’re ready.” 

Hiccup wanted to push for more information, but decided against it. Jack always hinted that he had done a lot of bad things in his past, and wondered if it was connected to this group. He’d rather Jack tell him when he was ready to trust him. 

“What happened after he saved Hiro?” Hiccup couldn’t help but ask, deciding to change the subject. 

“Oh, right,” he mumbled, trying to remember where he left off. “Jack took him to the hospital after the attack, but he ended up needing more medical attention than Hiro. After I looked my brother over, patching him up where I could, I immediately went to help Jack as his wounds surprised the staff. He had so much dried blood caked to him from his various wounds that even when we gave him a bath, it took two tubs to properly clean him. And what we saw…” Tadashi shook his head, the image haunting. “There was practically no area left unmarked on his skin. He even had a few recent wounds that were still bleeding out after hours of neglect that took forever to take care of. My staff and I honestly thought we’d lose him. Some voted we let him die because he was part of the Nightmares. I won’t lie, even I was afraid of him...”

“But you didn’t stop,” Hiccup smiled encouragingly, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, but I was so busy with Jack that I, nor anyone else, noticed a hired mercenary take Hiro. We were too busy arguing over whether or not to continue helping Jack that we let my brother slip right through our fingers. The only one that  _ did  _ notice was Jack.” A small fond smile replaced his eerie one as he looked up at the sky. “Without saying anything, Jack sprung up from his bed, despite being severely injured, and ran. At the time we had no clue why, and when I turned around and saw Hiro gone, I immediately assumed he kidnapped my brother.”

“Even though he just saved him from gamblers and brought him to be seen by the healers?” Hiccup couldn’t help but question.

The doctor could only chuckle as he nodded. “Yeah, at the time I was panicking too much to see the whole picture. I ordered my soldiers to follow after him, and it wasn’t until I made it to the town square did I see what really happened as Jack - who now had white hair - was staring down a man who held Hiro in a headlock with a sword pressed to his throat. Before I could even do anything, an icicle hit the man’s hand, forcing him to drop the sword. Hiro pulled himself free and ran towards me, but the man reached out for him, catching his arm. Another ice shard hit him in the back of the knee, making him stumble forward in horrible pain. Then faster than I could even see, Jack was tearing Hiro from the man’s arms, pushing him as far as he could as a dart pierced the demigod’s neck.” Hiccup felt his breath hitch as he waited to hear what happened next, stupidly worried despite knowing everything worked out in the end. 

“To save you the gruesome details, Jack finished the man off. He was too dangerous for questioning. The dart held a rare, hardly treated poison that I luckily had the antidote for. He had proven himself trustworthy, and Hiro wouldn’t leave him alone after.”

The story both intrigued and confused Hiccup. When he first met Jack, he admitted to having a regrettable past, and because of it, preferred to travel alone. Hiccup always assumed it had something to do with his father being Loki, but now he realized there was so much more to it then that. Tadashi, who was the one who welcomed him with open arms didn't trust Jack the first time he came through. In his own words, he had been  _ afraid _ of him despite wanting to help everyone. It was strange… were the Nightmares  _ that  _ bad?

“Sounds like he and Jack were close,” Hiccup pointed out, not really knowing what else to say.

“They were. They acted like long lost brothers. I couldn’t help but get a little jealous,” he laughed a bit dryly. “I’m honestly surprised Hiro isn’t visiting Jack more often.”

Hiccup had a hunch though; Hiro wanted to prove himself to his brother yet he probably wanted to prove himself to Jack as well. Unlike last time, Hiro wasn't the one in danger, it was Jack as he lay nearly defenseless in the hospital. Since Jack saved Hiro last time, the child was determined to save him. 

“Maybe he hopes he’ll be more helpful by preparing for the attack,” Hiccup offered, deciding not to reveal the whole truth. 

Tadashi merely sighed and shook his head. “Whatever the reason, I hope he doesn’t try anything stupid.” The Dragon Whisperer’s smile faded. He could tell Jack and Tadashi were friends. 

“Sir!” A voice shouted from behind them, making them both turn, fearful. The soldier stopped as he saluted. “The Safe House is ready for the Hamada touch.”

“Good,” Tadashi beamed. “Wake my brother, tell him we’ll meet him there.” Turning to Hiccup, he handed him the note and cloth he had collected for the Terrible Terror. 

“I found a cloth belonging to our allies and wrote a letter.” Hiccup nodded as he took both of them, looking down at the dragon who was wagging its tail wildly in excitement as his mouth drooled in anticipation. “Is that the stuff??” It asked, hopping up and down. Hiccup couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded, leaning down and tying the letter to his leg. He really needed to design a body pocket for Terrible Terrors so there was less of a chance of losing the letter. 

“It is,” Hiccup reassured, gently patting his head. “If anything happens, and you lose the letter somehow, make sure you come back to us. It’s  _ very _ important that it gets delivered as soon as possible.” The dragon nodded, wagging it’s tail so vigorously he nearly fell over. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup moved the cloth in front of the dragon’s nose, letting him smell it for a good minute before the dragon took off without warning. Hiccup coughed as he waved the dust the dragon picked up away, watching the dragon soar through the sky.

“He’s gonna make it,” Hiccup said, having to use his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, waiting with baited breath for the dragon to be out of sight. As long as they could still see Iris, there was still a chance the Callahan’s army shot him down. If that happened, they didn’t stand a  _ chance _ .

After waiting in silence for a good ten minutes, the dragon was finally so far away they could barely even make out a dot in the distance, making them both sigh in relief. The dragon survived their war infested forest, hopefully it would survive its journey to their allies. 

“We could use your help with the Safe House,” Tadashi broke through the silence, making Hiccup finally peel his eyes off the sky, turning to him with a soft smile. He didn’t think the doctor would ask him. After all, he was still an outsider. 

“I’d be honored,” he smiled.


	4. The Battle for the Hamada Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the final battle lurking in the shadows of the Hamada Village, who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Work has been hectic and I had surgery I'm still recovering from. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

Working on the Safe House proved to be long and tedious, not that Hiccup minded though. He was used to this kind of work. Back on Berk, he’d spend days, weeks, even months on projects while hardly taking breaks. It always drove his father insane, but he noticed the look of surprised pride when he showed off his inventions. That is, until Hiccup forced Berk into war.

That’s when it all fell apart.

“Weapons are ready!” Hiro’s voice echoed from the top floor, sounding exhausted. They all were after working seventeen hours straight with hardly any breaks. Even the volunteers who arrived seven hours ago were already tired.

“Are they calibrated and everything?” Tadashi echoed back from the ground floor as he continued working on strengthening the front door. The attack would be brutal, which is why the doctor was doing his absolute best to reinforce every nook and cranny on the first floor, making it impossible for enemies to get in.

“Duh, what do you think I’ve been doing?” The younger brother groaned back in annoyance.

“When do I know what you're _actually_ doing?” He smirked, making Hiro roll his eyes with a knowing smile. If only he knew about the backup plan.  “How are the window panels coming along?”

“On the last set,” Hiccup responded as he refocused his attention to the task at hand, being extra careful as he tried to snap the metal that was being held up by two volunteers into place against the window, shielding the open area with metal.

“Perfect!” Tadashi said loudly, collapsing in one of the metal chairs down stairs, the legs dragging across the floor with a screech. “You - tell the soldiers stationed in the square to start rounding the villagers up; we’re moving in tonight.”

The reality of those words hit Hiccup hard. They only started perfecting this place today, and yet Tadashi already wanted people to move in? They didn’t even get a chance to move anymore furniture in to make the place a little more comfortable; then again, this was a war zone. The enemy could attack at any moment from any angle; they didn’t have time to lollygag.

“Hiro, take a team of four and start transporting weapons in here - the ones we can spare.”

“But sir-” one of the volunteers was quick to interrupt, his right arm in a sling. “We barely have enough weapons for the soldiers!”

“I know,” Tadashi replied as he stood, moving around and fidgeting with things Hiccup couldn’t make out. “But if we fail out there, we can’t leave everyone defenseless in here.”

The soldier faltered, embarrassed with himself. “G-good point, sorry for questioning you,” the volunteer said, regret evident in his voice.

Everyone continued their duties, trying to be as quick and efficient as possible while Hiro prepared to leave. It was admirable, to be honest, Hiccup just hoped their plans would work.

“Hey-” Hiro’s voice snapped the Dragon Whisperer out of his thoughts, making him turn to see the inventor bobbing up and down from heel to toe, oozing with excitement. “Wanna help me? There’s only three panels left, they can finish them.”

Hiccup pursed his lips as he looked to the remaining windows, unsure. He felt compelled to finish, after all he only had three more left. Yet at the same time, there was no telling when he'd have another chance to work with his and Hiro’s plan. Every second was vital.

“Sure, if it’s okay with you guys,” he said, looking to the volunteers who were helping him.

“We got this,” one of them reassured, beaming happily. Whether or not they’d actually do it correctly was another thing. Then again, at this point, all he could hope for was the best.

“Thanks,” he smiled gratefully as he climbed down the ladder. “Led the way Hiro.”

The inventor chose two other volunteers to help as both he and Hiccup couldn’t carry the barrels of weapons back themselves. At least, that was their coverup excuse. They didn’t have much time to polish their backup plan; they had even less time than the village did, which didn’t bode well for them. With the villagers scrambling to the Safe house for safety, the enemy would feel inclined to attack. Everything had to be ready before the attack, and they still had a _lot_ of work to do if they ever wanted their back up plan to function properly.

While Hiccup ordered the two volunteers around, Hiro diligently worked on his part of the plan, working as fast as he could. Hiccup did his best to deter their attention, but they were able to get a glance or two in. Not like it mattered, they probably assumed it was for the war effort. The inventors however, were paranoid as hell.

“Do you think they’ll give it away?” Hiccup asked, starting to pack the weapons in a barrel.

“No,” Hiro responded truthfully as he wiped the hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Not unless Tadashi asks, which he probably will,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like they’ll know what these do anyway, so we’ll be fine.”

Silence fell after that, a silence that made Hiccup a bit uncomfortable. There was something on the young inventor’s mind, something that made the whole atmosphere gloomy. Sadly, he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

“Hey-”

“Have you ever been in a war?” Hiro cut him off, his tangled black hair sliding against his cheeks and hiding his face.

The question itself caught Hiccup completely off guard as he dropped one of the weapons, clumsily catching it _just_ before it hit the ground. It wasn’t exactly the question he predicted, but it was close enough. That didn’t change the fact that he hated to even think about the subject. But he knew Hiro needed the answer for emotional support.

“I have,” Hiccup admitted, biting his bottom lip as he looked past the weapon he held in his hand, images of the past coming back to haunt him. “It was a different type of war, but yes.”

Hiro was silent for a few more moments, doing nothing but placing his tool down so gently on the table it made no sound. “Is there a way… to have the leader forced into protection?”

Oh - this was about Tadashi being on the front lines. As sad as it was, Hiccup was relieved he wasn’t asking to recount his own experience in war. Though the answer to his question wouldn’t be one the inventor would want to hear.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “If I was the leader, I’d find a way to end the fighting as soon as possible. In my case, I had to make peace between the two sides. With this war…” he trailed off into a deep, regrettable sigh, gently placing the weapon he was still holding into the barrel. “Capturing the leader is the only answer. And the only way to him is through his soldiers…” Which meant no, there was no stopping Tadashi from being on the front lines. “Unless… the war started while he was on the top floor of the Safe House. They’d close the doors to prevent anyone from getting in. Tadashi wouldn’t risk everyone’s lives so he could join the others in battle.”

“But knowing him, he’d find another way,” Hiro mumbled before moving his hair out of his face, revealing his solemn look.

Hiccup wasn’t sure what to say in response. He saw both sides here, and neither one seemed right or wrong. In this situation, especially with no news from their allies, anything was game, particularly with their backup plan.

Honestly, if Hiccup was the leader here, he’d want to fight on the front lines too.

“Hey, everything will be fine,” the Dragon Whisperer said softly as he placed a reassuring hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “No one can defeat our backup plan.”

A small smile creased on Hiro’s lips as he nodded, hope filling his eyes again. “You’re right.”

Relieved to hear that, Hiccup took the two weapons Hiro finished and turned to put them in the barrel when the young inventor let out a soft sorrowful sigh.

They both hoped the final part of the backup plan would work out...

 ------

After transporting the weapons back to the Safe House, Hiro worked on attaching the larger weapons to the windows while Hiccup and Tadashi ventured out to help the villagers. They worked from night to dawn, achingly tired, but made great progress. Nearly everyone was evacuated, save for a few people in the further quadrants and the more difficult to transport patients from the hospital.

A short cry sounded behind the Dragon Whisperer, to which he quickly turned, putting one hand on his sword defensively. The cry had come from an older women who seemed to have tripped in her hurry, the apples in her basket completely spilled out around her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her worriedly as he bent down to help her collect her apples. The women quickly nodded, sniffling and red in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, this old hag just tripped on her own feet,” she chuckled to herself, smiling up thankfully as Hiccup collected the last apple and handed her the woven basket. “Thank you outsider, and his dragon.”

The name made Hiccup wrinkle his nose in distaste, along with Toothless who was on his shoulder, but didn’t say anything as he offered his hand. She didn’t waste a moment as she took it, grateful as she was helped onto her feet again. “Try to slow it down, okay? And be careful!”

“Of course,” she said, doing a slight curtsey before wobbling off. Hiccup couldn’t help but shake his head, watching as others were running faster than she was wobbling towards the Safe House. Everyone could see the smoke from fires being put out all around the forest, only proving their fears correct. The army was coming, and they’d be here any moment.

Something moved at the corner of his eye, causing Hiccup to turn, his hand once again going to his sword defensively.

Nothing - he couldn’t make anything out, not even an out of place shadow or swaying branch. He could be imagining it; he himself was starting to panic, especially with his lack of sleep. It was probably nothing.

Yet his heart didn’t ease, it only continued to beat nearly erratically in his chest.

Something was wrong.

“Toothless doesn’t like this,” the small hunting dragon shivered on his shoulder.

“Me neither,” Hiccup agreed, absentmindedly petting him, as if trying to reassure him. “Let’s just focus on getting everyone in the safe House.”

No word came from their allies. Either the dragon failed to deliver the message or someone shot the poor dragon down. Hiccup wanted to believe the allies were late, coming with a good plan in mind. But he was too hopeful. For now, they had to make due without them, meaning the backup plan would have to suffice.

“The south, east and west have been evacuated,” Tadashi said as he came up from behind. The Dragon Whisperer turned towards him, but kept the area he thought he saw movement in his field of view.

“That just leaves a few houses and the rest of the hospital?” The doctor nodded, his eyes fixated on the forest as well. Hiccup wondered if he saw something too.

“Yes,” he said hesitantly, one of his hands moving to his own sword. “Most of them have already been moved; there’s only five left, including Jack.”

Hearing this made Hiccup nod, relieved. They were almost ready for the battle. “I’ll help escort them. Last I heard Hiro was preparing for their arrival.”

“Indeed,” Tadashi  spoke, his voice growing quiet. The whole forest became silent in this moment, along with Hiccup’s heartbeat. There was no wind, no rustling to be heard. Not even the chirping of birds or the crunching of snow beneath their feet was audible. His own breath was muted as a dark, misty black shadow rose from one of the thorny bushes. The shape vaguely resembled a human, but it kept flickering - thinning - like static; it was hard to retain the humanoid shape as it’s eyes were a blinding hypnotic white.

Hiccup’s body became as heavy as lead as the mass seeped forward a bit, moving in front of the bushes. Breath caught in his throat as terror seeped into his veins. The bush was still visible _through_ the shadow. The creature had no mass and even seemed transparent.

His heart started beating faster and faster in his chest, to the point where he wanted to still his hammering heart by holding the organ if it were possible. Yet… it still made no sound. Everything was… quiet, even as the creature moved to the edge of the forest where the shadows ceased their reach. Then…. It _smiled_. It was blindingly bright as he choked on fear, forcing his eyes shut.

It hurt - everything hurt. His eyes burned, his veins ached and his body fell hard on the ground, bouncing with a deafening _crunch_ of the snow _._

A sound - there was a sound!

“They’re here!” Tadashi hollered, blowing the horn he had strapped around his waist earlier. Suddenly everything was loud - as if his sense of hearing was heightened by his experience - and his head started to pound as he looked over to where the shadow creature was earlier, afraid it was making a mad dash for him. Instead his eyes saw no darkness, just a sea of red as enemies poured through the area, attacking their soldiers.

Above him was his loyal dragon, Toothless, hitting the enemy’s arrows back with his tail. On the ground before him, was a metal arrow - the sun’s reflection in it almost blinding.

Had… he imagined the creature? It seemed so _real_ and yet, as he quickly stumbled to his feet, drawing his sword, there was no evidence of a spirit at all, only a soldier charging him.

He went to side step, but his right arm flared in horrible pain.

He was too slow - the enemy was upon him-! He could see the whites of their eyes and his own reflection in their sword when a _staff_ thrusted forward, pushing the enemy back and preventing him from decapitation.

“And you wanted me to _rest_ ?” Jack laughed half heartedly as he used the staff to twist the enemy’s sword, easily disarming him before hitting him _hard_ on the side of the head. The enemy plopped down, unconscious on the blood tainted snow. “What’s wrong with you freckles? I thought you were dead!”

Hiccup wanted to be mad at both himself and Jack, but the fear from earlier stopped him. As he looked around, he saw _bodies_ and blood while Tadashi was dragging two wounded villagers to the Safe House.

How long ago did the invasion start? He was just talking to Tadashi… two minutes ago. There’s no way he could’ve gone all the way to the hospital and drag two people back.

Noticing his state of confusion, Jack gently tapped him on the cheek twice, worried. “Come on - let's go to the Safe House together. We’re both injured.”

Injured?! Quickly the Dragon Whisperer looked down at himself and saw he had a wound on his right arm, most likely from an arrow. Toothless was too busy deflecting them to supply an answer, which didn't ease his mind.

What the hell happened? How long was he out of it?

Realizing standing in the line of fire wasn’t going to present any answers, Hiccup nodded, tightening his grip on his sword. “Let's escort Tadashi in; he’s practically carrying two people over his shoulders.”

Nodding in agreement, they ran over to the doctor just in time to knock two enemies - who were about to stab the injured - out.

“Thanks,” the doctor panted, trying to heave up one of the injured who was slipping out of his grasp.

Hiccup, noticing the injured men were slipping in and out of consciousness, pulled one from Tadashi, making him lean on him, only to cringe at the wounds. There was an arrow sticking out of his _stomach,_ not just the chest. Even if they helped this man to the Safe House, he’d die soon after.

Even so, Hiccup refused to leave him for dead as he dragged him along, Toothless protecting and guiding them from the front while Jack watched their rear.

“When did they even attack?” Hiccup finally gathered the courage to ask, still finding every sound piercingly loud and sharp.

“What do you mean _when_? It’s been a good twenty-thirty minutes now!” Tadashi hollered back, adjusting the man he was practically dragging. “Our allies haven’t showed up and we’ve lost over half our soldiers.”

Hiccup stopped in his tracks as his heart _stopped_. He was out, for that long?!

Shaking his head, he started forward again. He couldn’t delay them any longer - everyone needed his help. “Weren’t you and I talking, I don’t know, like a minute ago?”

Tadashi threw him a confused and worried look, glancing back to Jack who mirrored him. “Uh, no? We heard something in the forest, and afterwards you stopped responding to me and Toothless. I figured you wanted to concentrate on that area or something, so I went to help Jack get the others to the Safe House.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say. Heck he didn’t even know what to think! He wouldn’t have ignored him - at least not on purpose. How could he have been so out of it he didn’t even notice the final battle start and even getting _injured_?

“We saw you on the way back. We… assumed the worst, until you suddenly stood.”

The Dragon Whisperer shook his head, as if it would jumble his memory around and everything would suddenly make sense. But of course, it didn’t help.

As they approached the Safe House, Hiccup could see someone peeking out from the top floor through the cannon fire hole. Undoubtedly it was Hiro as other panels opened as well, hands with tiny crossbows sticking out. With his hearing sensitive at the moment, Hiccup vaguely heard someone scream NOW! Tiny needle-like objects showered on the soldiers below, each stopping what they were doing and falling over - no matter _where_ they were hit. Both Tadashi and Jack gasped in shock and horror, unsure how something like that was even possible.

But Hiccup knew. Things were out of hand, and with no allies showing up yet, their choices were limited.

Despite the rain of needle like objects, there wasn’t enough for all the troops who were trying to bang the front door down, leaving at least six left who turned around upon hearing their footsteps. They stopped their advance, Hiccup picking his sword up and Jack his staff when they heard movement behind them. Turning, they growled as soldiers completely surrounded them. Hiro cursed as he halted aid from above, too worried about accidentally hitting one of them instead of the enemy.

Jack pushed himself in front of the group, trying to stand tall despite the wounds that made him hunch over to the left. “Stand back, I got this,” he mumbled, his hair starting to turn white as the wind started to pick up.

Jack couldn’t do this - not by himself, at least. With no allies in sight, Hiccup knew the backup plan was their only hope, even if it put himself and the dragons at risk.

He couldn’t let all these people die.

Gently Hiccup placed a hand on the demigod’s shoulder, stopping him instantly. “Wait, I have a plan,” he whispered as the crowd of enemies in front of them made a path down the center, allowing a large man to approach them. Toothless quietly hissed as he landed on Hiccup’s shoulder again, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

“Callaghan,” Tadashi growled, seeing the man dressed in heavy gold armor with red fabric bearing a small flying bird symbol on his chest.

“Hello Tadashi, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He said, his voice distorted by his gold and white helmet.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, almost pleadingly. “You know we won’t help your thirst for war, no matter what you do to us.”

“You misunderstand-” Callaghan said as he reached up and removed his helmet, his sweaty gray hair sticking to his angular face. Hiccup noticed he had burns on his face… they had to be significant; it was probably partially why he was doing all of this.

“I only went to war to get revenge for my daughter!” He cried. “You know Krei caused the fire in the tent - you know he’s the reason she’s dead!”

Tadashi clenched his fists as he set the injured person he was helping on the ground, obviously frustrated. “It was an _accident_ , Callaghan - even some of the guards saw him trip and knock over the candle - it shouldn't have been placed so close to the wine table! No one could’ve predicted-”

“Shut up!” Callaghan snapped, cutting him off. “They were corrupt - just like the whole goddamned world!” He was shaking in anger - in despair. He was heart broken; who wouldn’t be though? Hell the man wasn’t completely wrong. There were bad people, corrupted people who’d do anything for their greed and lust for power. And yet, thinking this way excluded half the world’s population.

Tadashi opened his mouth, about to speak, when Hiccup stepped forward instead despite the man he was still holding up. “Is this what your daughter would’ve wanted?!” He called out, trying to make his voice as loud as possible. “I’m sure she wouldn’t be happy knowing her father has become a ruthless warlord because of her!” For a moment, Callaghan was stunned into silence, confusion riddling his features. That was a hopeful sign. “All this war and bloodshed tarnishes her name; what would she say if she were here?”

For a moment, all eyes were on Callaghan as their minds started to clear enough to think. As great as Hiccup thought he was doing, everything went to hell with a snap of Callaghan’s fingers.  

No one had time to react as an arrow was launched from the forest and pierced Tadashi’s flesh. The doctor let out a pained cry as he fell to one knee, the arrow deep in his chest. Jack pivoted around as he screamed in anger and anguish as Hiccup’s eyes sterned with his own fury, hearing Hiro’s wailing screams from above.

“You should’ve taken me up on my offer,” Callaghan chuckled. “Now we’ll just have to use your brother~”

Setting the man Hiccup was helping down, he walked forward, determination flaring from his eyes as he felt the world becoming colder from Jack. “You have ten seconds to surrender. If you don’t, your entire army will fall.”

Callaghan couldn’t help but laugh. “Who do I have left to fear? The injured demigod?”

Hiccup glowered even more as he clenched his fists tightly, turning them ghost white.

“No, from _us_!” Cupping his mouth, he let out one of the loudest dragon calls he’s ever made; it sounded like a wolf farting and cackling.

Jack scowled as he went to stand in front of Hiccup, about to let loose, when the Dragon Whisperer held his hand out, stopping him. “Wait,” he said, his voice so stern it surprised the demigod into submission, only now starting to feel the ground shake and tremble.

Callaghan gulped nervously as he backed up _just_ as the ground where he used to be collapsed, taking more than a dozen soldiers with it. Screams of shock and terror echoed throughout the forest as fire spewed out of the hole as Hiccup quickly pushed Jack back while dragons of all types flew out of the crevice. From Deadly Nadders to Whispering Deaths, they all worked together as they tore through the enemy army.

The enemy troops who were blocking their path into the Safe House screamed in terror as well. Some fled, but a good amount still charged despite their shaking limbs. The Dragon Whisperer commended their bravery, and with Jack and the other soldier’s help, they easily knocked them out.  

“Okay, we need to help the dragons-” Hiccup stopped as a deep, guttural horn blew from the north, making everyone freeze.

Jack blinked a few times in shock as he leaned on his staff for support, completely stunned. “Well… would you look at that,” He smirked, shaking his head in complete disbelief.

Conveniently, and dramatically, an army clothed in yellow and black filed into the village, battling the enemy - easily overwhelming them. Hiccup was surprised they weren't scared of the dragons, then again, they had sent a dragon to deliver their message in the first place, they probably figured they were an ally. The only reason the dragons weren’t attacking their allies was because Hiccup forewarned the dragons before hand that their friends may join the war.

The doors to the Safe House suddenly opened behind them as Hiro and nurses came filing out, desperately gripping medical supplies. The poor inventor was in tears as he worked with the nurses on his brother. While Hiro tended to Tadashi two of the nurses checked on the people they dragged along. Unfortunately, the one Hiccup carried was gone - the nurse who checked on him sadly shook his head as he closed the eyelids, letting out a silent prayer. Despite predicting it, Hiccup was still full of sorrow, not just for him, but for the whole village.

Death was all around them...

With the “excitement” dying down, Jack finally let himself slide to the ground, suffering from his own injuries. One of the nurses immediately went to him, starting to recover his bleeding wounds as Hiccup remained standing with Toothless fluttering at his side, ready to defend if someone tried to spring a surprise attack in an attempt to capture Hiro.

“Toothless did good! Toothless helped take down an entire army!”

It was true though. They were only with the Hamada Brothers for two to three days and yet they managed to help the entire village defeat their enemy. Without them, they would’ve never gotten word out to their allies and would not have won the war. Hiccup didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t gotten the dragons involved. Dragons were the only reason they won - the only reason they were alive.

And yet, he still wondered if he made a grave mistake by using dragons in this world.

As the sun started to set, it cast a blood red glow on the scene as dragons took the fallen enemy bodies to feed off of. The allies checked every last nook and cranny of the Hamanda Village, being absolutely sure there were no enemies hiding while their leader made their way over to them, the Terrible Terror Iris proudly perching on their shoulder.

The closer they got, the more details Hiccup could make out. The leader was a female with jet black hair and brown eyes wearing yellow and black armor like the rest of the troops. She reminded Hiccup of a bee to be honest.

“How’s Tadashi?” She asked, completely skipping formalities in her worry as she dismounted her horse. It was obvious she didn’t want to get in the healer’s way as she merely leaned a bit, trying to get a better peek, to no success.

“Not sure,” Hiccup answered truthfully as he bit his lip. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’s pretty stubborn.”

The leader merely nodded, though the sorrow and guilt was still clearly written on her face. “We would’ve been here sooner if we had known _why_ the dragon was stalking us. We assumed it was a pet looking for it’s owner.”

Hiccup gave a small smile as he gently pet Toothless, who landed on his shoulder again. “I’m just glad you got the note.” The leader nodded, eyes going to Tadashi again before clearing her throat.

“My name is GoGo, I’m the leader of San Fransokyo, a large city not too far from here. We’ve been the Hamada’s trade partner for years.”

“San Fransokyo?” Jack mumbled as he smirked. “No wonder your army is victorious - you get your weapons from them.”

GoGo merely nodded, though seemed curious about the demigod. “Yes, it’s thanks to the Hamada Brothers that our city has thrived. If we had known about their plight-” she shook her head and clenched her fists, furious with herself. “We were chasing The Nightmares out of the valley - we didn’t even take time to notice-”

“The Nightmares?!” Jack sat up straight despite the pain, his eyes darkening in anger. “Why were they in the valley?”

GoGo shook her head. “We aren’t sure. They started attacking the villages around us, as if searching for someone, or something, but we pushed them out about four days ago.”

Jack grit his teeth as he looked to the ground, trying to wrack his brain for the answer. But he was exhausted and hurt, so his brain soon turned to mush and he sighed. The leader saw this as she looked out at the destroyed village. “I’ll have my troops start clean up decal. I want everyone else to rest up in the Safe House.”

Hiccup nodded, too exhausted himself to decline. “We need food and water too - if you can spare it. Callaghan’s army starved and dehydrated the entire village.”

“I will see to it our rations are distributed then,” she said, seeming to become angry at the mere thought before leaving to give the orders to her troops.

As soon as she left, Hiccup let himself collapse on the ground, sighing as Toothless snuggled up close to his neck, as if reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Their connection never ceased to amaze him.

“So,” Jack said from beside him as the demigod leaned forward, the nurse finally finished wrapping his wounds again. “Seems like you and Hiro were busy.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, seeing the sun was starting to set as he slowly forced himself to stand. They needed to get into the Safe House to rest.  

“Yeah,” Hiccup admitted, watching Jack trying to stand, getting the same idea. “When you offered to be the backup plan, we knew we were in trouble.” Hiccup carefully helped Jack stand, the demigod quickly using his staff to hold him up. “No offense, but you can hardly even stand, so Hiro and I came up with-”

“Dragons,” Jack chuckled. “I saw the spikes they fired from the small crossbows. They were-”

“Speed Stinger spikes - yes,” Hiccup confirmed as he gently moved one of Jack’s arms over his shoulder, helping him walk to the Safe House. “Hiro collected a bunch they shedded without knowing their properties.”

“Ouch-” Jack hissed as he tripped, all his weight nearly making them both topple over. It took a moment or two for the demigod to compose himself again. “Glad he didn't use them until now.”

“I agree,” Hiccup chuckled as he walked them into the Safe House and found an unused corner with blankets piled into a small bed. Very gently, Hiccup helped lower Jack on them, the demigod groaning as he was forced to get used to the uncomfortable position on the floor.

“And the dragons-”

“Agreed to help because Callaghan’s army was killing, scaring, and even enslaving dragons in the forest.” He growled in disgust. “It was revenge. As long as this village continues to leave them alone, they’ll protect it so this doesn’t happen again.”

Jack seemed surprised with this news as he said nothing. It only reminded him that this world wasn’t used to dragons and their presence. Was it really that odd to have dragons and humans working together? There was so much history in this world that he didn’t know.

“Get some sleep,” Hiccup told Jack as he too settled on the ground next to him, feeling his consciousness starting to swim. “Sleep well…”

\------

It took a good week and half to get everything cleaned up and mostly rebuilt. Jack was up and about despite the nurses protests and helping wherever he could. GoGo’s army brought food, water, and other supplies to keep them going while she stationed a quarter of her troops to stay until they could regroup and regrow.

Hiccup and Jack did everything they could to help, but now that the village was back on it’s feet, it was time to move on.

“Here, I want you to have this,” Hiro mumbled into a smile as he held out a small round metal contraption that made a small ticking sound. Hiccup tilted his head, completely intrigued as he gently took it from him to get a closer look.

Everytime he moved or even swayed, the small arm seemed to move away from the letter N at the top. “It tells you which direction you’re going,” Hiro said, noticing his confusion. “I found this a year back abandoned in a cave. It helps you find your way.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup couldn’t help but beam as he moved one of his fingers against the smooth and cold surface. For some reason, it seemed familiar. Maybe it was just the weight it had to it or maybe it was the ticking sound. “I’ll treasure it.”

“I’m sure you will,” Tadashi’s weak voice chuckled from the bed behind Hiro, making all eyes turn to him in worry. The doctor rolled his eyes as he chuckled quietly again. “Be safe on your journey, you’re both welcome here anytime.”

Hesitantly Jack leaned forward and ruffled Tadashi’s dark hair, more for a mood point than anything else as he chuckled softly. “When we visit again we expect you to be on your feet and healing others.”

“Don’t worry, I will be.”

Hiccup went to stand, only to gasp as small arms wrapped around his waist. It was out of character for Hiro, the stubborn kid never wanting to look soft, but he didn't mind it. He merely hugged him back, pulling away to do a fist bump.

“You did great, keeping being you and showing the world what you’re made of.” Hiro merely shrugged and smiled, not used to such words.

“Thanks Hiccup. Visit us soon, okay?”

Jack clicked his tongue as he dramatically hugged himself. “Oh no, I’ve become chopped liver!”

Hiro merely rolled his eyes as he went over to Jack, fist bumping him and pulled back, singing balalala while shaking his fingers. Jack did the same, the handshake seeming special, but Hiccup didn't mind.

“Stay safe kid.” And they left.

Baby Tooth was well fed, watered and rested, all packed with rations for their next destination. As they left the village, Hiccup couldn’t help but glance back at the same area he had seen the shadow creature at the day of the attack, still trying to wrap his mind around what happened.

Jack of course noticed his stare as they followed the path out, seeing animals and dragons once again inhabiting the forest.

“What’s wrong? Is it-”

“About that day?” Hiccup finished for him as he sighed. “Yes.”

Jack bite his bottom lip, obviously trying to gage if it was okay to push into the matter or not. “I saw something.” Hiccup started, deciding to put it out in the open. “It was a dark yet opaque shadow that… resembled static. It’s eyes were a blinding white, and when it smiled sinisterly, it was blinding as well. Surely… it was my imagination!” He laughed dryly, yet as he glanced over at Jack, he saw how pale the demigod was. For a while he grew slow and silent as a haunting yet furious expression folded on his face, unsettling Hiccup. He didn’t want to push the matter, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Have you seen it before?” Hiccup asked, a bit hopeful. But Jack shook his head, more out of disbelief.

“Yes,” his voice sounded dry as he swallowed hard. “I used to work for them.”


End file.
